


Tibi et igni: bonusy, AU, varia

by Filigranka



Series: Tibi et igni [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU do AU. widzicie co się ze mną dzieje?, F/M, Humor, Leia nie jest święta, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, czarny humor, czyli panowie się na razie nie znoszą ale jest napięcie, cóż Hux i Poe są na zasadzie trochę naciąganej, dlatego piszemy o katach, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, i ani chybi dojdziemy do Hux/Poe/Leia ale jeszcze nie jesteśmy więc poczekam z tagiem, i nibiś tym razem, i używają intymności w celach złośliwych, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, napięcia w relacjach, opowieści tysiąca i jednego tagowania, podmiot czynność twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka, pornografia emocjonalna, postaci na skraju załamania nerwowego, ruch oporu jest bandą ciężko potrzaskanych ludzi, sarkazm jako metoda dysocjacji, słodkie jak ochrana, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), wyrażenia nieprzystojne, zachowania socjoerotyczne, zbrodnie wojenne i łapki je czyniące, żadne wiersze nie nawrócą despoty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: W  momencie, w którym zdałam sobie sprawę, że piszę trzecie AU do Tibi et igni, doszłam do wniosku, że trzymanie tego w jednym fiku przestaje być wygodne i racjonalne. Wobec czego, z bólem serca, bo to mnożenie bytów, no ale - przenoszę wszystkie bonusy, AU, poboczne scenki i podobne tutaj.Bez przeczytania "Tibi et igni" one raczej nie mają sensu, ale jestem dziwnie pewna, że jeśli ktoś z Was na to patrzy, to już z "Tibi et igni" się zapoznał.Coby być kompletnie uczciwym - w feelgoodAU Dameron jest ewidentnie zazdrosny o Leię, Hux to wykorzystuje i ten "/" między nimi to zdecydowanie "zachowanie socjoerotyczne" vel złośliwości, a nie romans sensu stricto. Przynajmniej na razie.Czy kiedyś już mówiłam jak bardzo nie znoszę tego rozważania, co i jak otagować?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhm, różne rzeczy, które się mi napisały jako dodatkowe drobiazgi do Tibi et igni - np. AU do zakończenia, bo Nibi potrzebowała takiego ciepłego czegoś, naprawdę ciepłego, kakao i kołderka. I teraz, kiedy wreszcie skończyłam główną historię, mogę je tutaj wrzucić.
> 
> Czyli najpierw feelgood, kakao i kołderka AU. Mogę sobie skakać i pisać AU do AU i jeszcze potem dalsze AU do każdej z odnóg, nie? Mój buhdel? No właśnie. AUzakończenie, które się ani chybi stanie całym alternatywnym początkiem (stało się). Pojawia się DJ, co mnie oczywiście cieszy, bo DJ jest najlepsiejszy. Plus Kalonia i reszta new rebellion. Ach, i nawet jest dodatkowa część, ta ostatnia, której nie miałaś na tumblrze, Nibisiu. ;)
> 
> Prompt: darting shadows in the corner of your eye.

 

Leia upierała się, że brak Mocy w tej celi od Bena w zasadzie jej służył. Mogła się uczyć wyłapywania wskazówek mimicznych bez żadnych czarodziejskich sztuczek. Opanowania reakcji na prawdziwe, niepoprzedzone kopniakiem Mocy zaskoczenia. Mogła się uczyć zwykłego życia. Tyle razy powtarzała Benowi, że powinni je cenić. Że zwykłe życie to największy cud we wszechświecie.  
        Teraz jednak była gotowa przyznać, że zwykłe życie miało swoje wady. Ba, bywało nieznośne. Gdyby nie to wytłumienie celi, Leia z pewnością dostałaby jakiś sygnał od Mocy, jakieś ostrzeżenie. Cień w kącie umysłu, coś jak te niby-robaczki, ruchy ciałka szklistego w oku. Zauważysz, jeśli się skupisz.  
        Coś, jakkolwiek lub nie poetyckie, by się pojawiło, bo Leia nie wierzyła, że Moc pozwoliłaby, chciała, żeby akurat wtedy, kiedy generał miała Huksa klęczącego między nogami, jego język w załamaniu bioder, palcami gładziła mu włosy, pieściła szyję – żeby akurat wtedy drzwi do celi otworzyły się z rozmachem i stanął w nich DJ. Leia znała go jeszcze, piąte przez dziesiąte, dzięki kontaktom Hana i Landa. Nic jej bardziej nie ubawiło niż słowa Finna, że tamten się okazał szują. Okazał się, dobre sobie.  
        Hux się zadławił, Leia przytrzymała mu twarz, nie pozwoliła odwrócić głowy, pewnie poddusiła, tylko na wpół niechcący. DJ przynajmniej też wyglądał na zaskoczonego, nawet on. Przez jakieś ćwierć momentu. Potem wrócił do swojego zblazowania.  
        — W zasadzie mamy pewne rezerwy czasowe — rzucił. — Jeśli potrzebujecie chwili, t-t-to mogę wrócić za jakieś pięćdziesiąt sekund.  
        Dławiące się, przestraszone, nieskoordynowane ruchy łże-generalika były szalenie przyjemne, sytuacja do tego stopnia absurdalna i… cóż, fetyszystyczna, że Leia nie potrzebowała tej minuty, orgazm sam przyszedł. Odetchnęła głęboko, napięła, nawet trochę przesadnie, świadomie, mięśnie miednicy i nóg. Chwycił ją drobny skurcz, ale przynajmniej wyglądała na odpowiednio opanowaną. Znudzoną. Miała już nawet jakąś ripostę na końcu języka, gdy…  
        — Ale czemu stoimy? — rozległo się z korytarza.  
        Głosem Finna. Noż ze wszystkich…. DJ machnął do tyłu ręką:  
        — Nie puszczaj go, jeszcze szok ideowy przeżyje. A mówiłem mu, że obie strony was równo…  
        — Ale czemu szok…?  
        Leia puściła – w sumie prawie odkopała – Huksa. Trzeba zresztą chłopakowi oddać, że się pozbierał natychmiast, wstał, wytarł usta, zaczął obciągać mundur. Daliby im parę sekund i by się doprowadzili do stanu, powiedzmy, „uzasadnionej wątpliwości” – nikt, poza przymuszonym zasadami sądem, by im nie uwierzył, że tak sobie konwersowali o polityce, ale można już kłamać bez utraty twarzy.  
        Niestety, dziesięć sekund nie było im dane. Pod ramieniem DJa do celi wpadł Dameron. Och, pięknie. Pięknie po prostu.  
        Poe przynajmniej porządnie zamarł, tak z opadnięciem szczęki. Finn wtoczył się chwilę później, BB-8 za nim, praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą BB-9E, popiskującego żałośnie, że naprawdę chyba powinien wszcząć alarm, ale – ale co z panem, generale?  
        Leia już stała, Hux też. Przy umywalce.  
        — Co on tu robi? — Finn prawie wrzasnął.  
        Zapadła cisza. Cokolwiek niezręczna. DJ odchrząknął.  
        — Cóż, mogę w prostych, żołnierskich sło…  
        — Pytanie traktujemy jako retoryczne — warknęła Leia. — Rozumiem, że idziemy?  
        — Taki był plan, księżniczko. Teraz, myślę, trzeba go nieco zaktualizować. — DJ zacmokał. — W sumie, słyszało się o tych wszystkich syndromach tego i owego, ale nie pomyślałbym, że akurat was d-d-dwoje to dopadnie. Szlag, tego się nawet sprzedać nie d-d-da, nikt nie uwierzy.  
        Leia i Hux rzucili się zaprzeczać, że to może dokładnie to, na co wygląda, ale jednak bez syndromów i sentymentu. Hux przez bulgot wody, bo oczywiście pierwsze, co w tej sytuacji zrobił, to płukał usta.  
        DJ miał czelność wyglądać sceptycznie. Mniej więcej tak sceptycznie, jak wtedy, kiedy Han blefował w karty. Obaj w tym nieźli byli, wygrywali na przemian, o ile nie było elektroniki, którą DJ mógłby hakować.  
        — Nudziło mi się — ogłosiła Leia; miała nadzieję, że raczej królewsko niż defensywnie. — I przestań udawać jąkanie, doprowadza mnie do szału.  
        — Mhm. — DJ wyjął blaster. — Czyli jeśli go teraz zastrzelę, to nie b-b-będziesz p-p-protestowała?  
        — Bardziej się mi… Ruchowi Oporu… przecież przyda żywy — odpowiedziała szybko, odruchowo, w zasadzie bez namysłu; byleby nie dać temu imperialnemu idiocie czasu na przestraszenie się i zrobienie jakiejś głupoty. — Wymyślisz coś, żeby go przemycić, DJ.  
        Przecież prawda. Każdy by się zgodził. Z żywego Huksa można jeszcze wydobyć jakieś informacje. To wcale nie było tak, że Lei na myśl o egzekucji człowieka, który mniej niż trzy minuty temu robił jej, jakby to pewnie w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach ujął DJ, minetę, też się robiło, ale jednak słabo. Moralnie.  
        — Czyli jednak syndromy t-tego i owego. Mówiłem. — DJ opuścił blaster. — Oczywiście, że coś wymyślę. No, to jazd-d-d-a, idziemy.  
        — Ale wy naprawdę myślicie, że pozwolę uprowadzić ważną więzień z mojego statku? I jeszcze z wami pójdę? — Hux się ocknął vel umył twarz na tyle dokładnie, żeby móc otworzyć usta bez kompromitacji.  
        — Naprawdę myślimy, że nie masz tu nic do decydowania. — DJ wzruszył ramionami. Przynajmniej przestał się jąkać, pewnie z irytacji. — Statek nie jest twój. Nas jest więcej. Nie masz broni, ma ją twój droid, damy sobie z nim radę.  
        — Mogę wszcząć alarm…  
        — Żeby Ben się dowiedział, że siedziałeś u mnie w celi…  
        — W sytuacji intymnej — wtrącił melodyjnie DJ.  
        Finn, do którego najwyraźniej wreszcie doszło, się zakrztusił.  
        — Ben cię zabije — skwitowała Leia, paroma długimi krokami przemierzając celę, wychodząc na korytarz; Moc uderzyła w nią, aż się rozdzwoniło w uszach. — Cokolwiek zrobisz, Ben cię zabije. Podniesiesz alarm, złapią nas, DJ oczywiście wszystko powie, Ben się znowu przede mną schowa, ale ciebie zabije. I to raczej powoli. Uciekniemy, Ben cię zabije, bo pozwoliłeś mi uciec. Jedyna szansa, którą masz, to pójście z nami. Żadnych egzekucji w mojej bazie, słowo.  
        — Na pewno nie? — jęknął Poe, raczej scenicznie.  
        — Służyłem sprawie Najwyższego Porządku całe życie — zadeklamował, już na pewno scenicznie, nadscenicznie wręcz, Hux. — Oddałem sprawie w życiu wszystko, wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miałem. A ty myślisz, że mógłby ją zdradzić, żeby ratować skórę?  
        — Przeżyłeś cztery zmiany kierownictwa, jeśli dobrze liczę, więc myślę, że owszem — sarknęła Leia. — Idziemy.  
        No, przynajmniej latami szlifowany arystokratyczny, władczy ton zadziałał. Na tych, na których zadziałać mógł, czyli na wszystkich poza DJem. Poe, Finn, BB-8 przeszli bez gadania korytarz, nawet Hux i jego droid podeszli do drzwi te parę kroków. Potem, niestety, się zatrzymali. Leia prawie westchnęła. Minąłby drań ten próg, mogłaby go po prostu pociągnąć Mocą, zmanipulować, cokolwiek.  
        — Dajże spokój. Nie zginiesz dzisiaj, to sobie stworzysz jakieś nowe wszystko, zginiesz, to wyjdzie, żeś całe życie miał spierdolone przez tatusia. Chcesz niby umierać za Bena? Nie chcesz umierać za Bena. A już na pewno nie z ręki Bena.  
        Hux przygryzł wargę. Leia ledwie powstrzymała się od powtórzenia gestu. To jak z rannymi zwierzętami. Nie okazuj wahania.  
        — Porządek jest większy niż jeden…  
        DJ chrząknął.  
        — Wzrusza mnie oczywiście ta dramatyczna rozmowa kochanków, ale zaczynamy być w niedoczasie, więc może zejdźmy z teorii na praktykę. — Znów uniósł blaster, ignorując kolejny atak krztuszenia się Finna; Poe tłumaczył mu, na okrętkę i bocznymi drogami, te nieszczęsne syndromy corelliańskie. — Odliczam od dziesięciu i albo staniesz tutaj z nami, generale, albo cię zastrzelę. To i tak będzie bardziej humanitarne, niż to, co przyszykowałby mu przywódca, księżniczko. Okażesz sentyment godny syndromu.  
        Dotąd Leia była pewna, że postawiony pod ścianą Hux zawsze wybierze przeżycie. W końcu przyszedł do niej, w bezpieczne miejsce, schować się, plując krwią. Przychodził potem częściej. Wypuścił ją, fakt, że tylko na metr i z wycelowanym blasterem, żeby go wyleczyła. Robił manko na herbatę wartą więcej niż pewnie miesięczne wyżywienie oddziału.  
        Ale teraz to-to stało i, szlag by, ewidentnie miało jakieś dylemata ideowe. DJ, człowiek dorosły, kompetentny i pozbawiony złudzeń, dylematów mieć nie będzie.  
        — Dziewięć… osiem…  
        Leia zawróciła. Do licha, gdyby szuja stanęła chociaż trochę bliżej, przyciągnęłaby ją nawet ręką, miałaby w zasięgu Mocy…  
        — Armitage — powiedziała z naciskiem, jak do dziecka. — Idziesz z nami. Ratujemy ci życie. Masz tylko przejść przez próg. Zajmę się resztą, zajmiemy się wszystkim.  
        — My? — spytał Finn.  
        — Pięć… cztery…  
        — Nie mog…  
        — Oczywiście, że możesz, wysadziłeś układ planetarny, możesz zrobić pieprzone dwa kroki. — Leia rzuciła okiem na blaster; był nastawiony na tryb zabójczy, teoretycznie DJ mógł zmienić tuż przed wystrzałem; mógł nie. — Użyję potem Mocy, wmówisz sobie, że…  
        — …iii-jeden. Koniec cza…  
        Moc, od dawna nieużywana, pulsowała Lei w żyłach. I generał była wściekła, naprawdę wściekła. Na tego samobójczego idiotę, Huksa, który musiał najpierw klęczeć jej między nogami, a zaraz potem decydować, że jednak lubi mordować galaktykę, na DJa, na Bena, na tę przeklętą porąbaną rzeczywistość, która musiała się jej regularnie rozpadać w rękach.  
        DJowi wyrwało blaster z ręki. Leia go chwyciła, posłała mężczyźnie uśmiech.  
        — Może i masz rację, że syndrom. — Przestawiła blaster na ogłuszanie, wystrzeliła prawie na ślepo. BB-9E zapiszczał z oburzeniem, bo łże-generalik, omdlewając, na niego wpadł. — No i po alternatywie. W ogóle dziękuję, że po mnie przyszliście, panowie, przepraszam, jakoś wcześniej nie było momentu. Tak, wiem, DJ, uwielbiasz, kiedy arystokracja ci dziękuję, przeprasza i przyznaje rację, rozbiłam bank. — Zaczęła chować broń. Zatrzymała się. — BB-9E, ty z nami pójdziesz po dobroci, prawda?  
        BB-8 dostał drobnego ataku ekscytacji, kręcił się w kółko, świergotał, toczył od nóg Damerona do nowego przyjaciela. BB-9E też pisnął, ale raczej męczeńsko. Że nie powinien, nie może…  
        — Powinieneś dbać o dobro generała, tak? Wiesz, co Ben… Przywódca mu zrobi, jeśli go stąd nie zabierzemy?  
        Droid wydał z siebie serię dźwięków całkiem udanie oddającą buczenie mieczy świetlnych i trzask łamanych sprzętów. Albo kości.  
        — Właśnie. Oprogramowanie nie zabrania ci dbać o generała, prawda? No, to potraktuj to w ten sposób.  
        BB-9E prawie westchnął. Jak na droida, to westchnął. DJ poklepał go po „głowie”, zadziwiająco nagle empatyczny.  
        — Czyli przy okazji świśniemy droida? Han byłby dumny, księżniczko.  
        Szuja umiała jednak przyrżnąć tak, żeby zabolało. Leia zmusiła się do uśmiechu.  
        — A propos świśnięcia: DJ, tam w szafie leży biżuteria i cała masa jedwabiu. Człowiek taki jak ty chyba nie przepuści okazji? Coś ci z tego odpalę.  
        BB-8 zaćwierkał radośnie. Poe ni to westchnął, ni to się roześmiał.  
        

  
        — Chłop ma nerwicę — mruknął DJ, przeciskając się przez przewężenie. Biżuteria Lei dźwięczała mu cichutko w kieszeniach, parę najdroższych sukienek oraz apaszek wisiało, okręcone, wokół bioder i szyi. — Szliśmy zsypem na śmieci i kanałami, a ja się prawie nie pobrudziłem. Tylko wilgotno tu trochę.  
        BB-9E wytłumaczył, że to ze względu na opatentowaną technologię recyklingową, przyjazną dla środowiska. W zsypach żyły różne zwierzęta, które zjadały większe odpady, a te mniejsze oraz produkty uboczne egzystencji zwierzątek, były wchłaniane przez glonopodobne coś na ścianach. Resztę, owszem, wywalano w kosmos, ale nie było tego wiele. Glonopodobne coś pomagało poza tym w wytwarzaniu atmosfery zdatnej do oddychania dla ludzi i dawało mętne światło, przydatne przy naprawach.  
        — Mój kuzyn też był taki. Myślał, że kiedyś uda mu się zrobić wszystko idealnie i stary, wróciwszy z pracy, nie rozbije mu łba o to czy owo, tylko się jego idealnością rozrzewni. Ja dosyć szybko zauważyłem, że to nie ode mnie zależy, tylko ojcowskiego humoru, i przestałem robić cokolwiek, bo skoro nie widać różnicy, to po co się przemęczać? — DJ zatrzymał się na chwilę, wyjął nożyk, zaczął zeskrobywać glony ze ścian i podłogi. — Opatentowane, mówisz? No, to zobaczym, ile za to dadzą na wolnym rynku… Szlag!  
        BB-9E poraził go prądem, bucząc, że nie pozwoli kraść własności intelektualnej Najwyższego Porządku. DJ westchnął, oznajmił, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobią na statku, to małego przeprogramują, ale wstał. Leia obstawiała, że zbierze im z ubrań i butów – a poza tym, że jeszcze zetnie nieco po drodze, cichcem.  
        DJ nie był tak durny, żeby próbować przeprowadzić Leię przez hangar. Wobec czego, jak sam ujął, wykorzystał trik jej świętej pamięci męża i stał się pchłą pod brzuchem bestii. Znaczy, wlecieli normalnie, tylko z drobną charakteryzacją, DJ nie lubił sobie komplikować życia, ale drugi stateczek czekał zadokowany zaraz przy wylotach sanitarnych.  
        BB-9E cały czas sprawdzał położenie patroli i techników, prowadził poza tym podsłuch okrętowej komunikacji, łącznie z, zapewnił, prywatnymi komunikatorami. „Zuch droid”, mruczał DJ.  
        Wyglądało na to, że nikt ich zniknięcia jeszcze nie zauważył. Także dzięki temu, że BB-9E wpisał – nadpisał – generałowi wizytę na oddziale medycznym. Jeśli ktokolwiek go szukał, jeden rzut na publiczną rozpiskę powie, że generał znowu rozzłościł czymś Przywódcę. Skoro nie odbiera, to pewnie jest nieprzytomny. Nie ma sensu zawracać głowy, Przywódcy oczywiście się na oczy „ktokolwiek” pokazywać nie zamierza, w sumie całe szczęście, pójdzie się z problemem do Peaveya, chłop jest przynajmniej konkretny i nie-wariat.  
        Gdyby Leia została tutaj jeszcze trochę i dopracowała plan drobnego puczu, też, tak po prawdzie, poszłaby z nim do Peaveya.  
        Teraz za to, prowadzeni przez BB-9E jakimś skrótem, przeszli z kanałów do stacji techniczno-sanitarnej. Strażników Leia w przypływie empatii oraz Mocy – niesamowitej, nigdy dotąd tak niewyczuwanej, nieprzeczuwanej Mocy; odcięcie dobrze jej zrobiło – posłała sugestią na drugi koniec okrętu. Koniec końców ocaliła, ocalała życie ich przywódcy, mogła też darować ślepym blasterom. Może to jacy koledzy Finna.  
        DJ przywołał statek. On i Finalizer wytwarzały na tyle silne pole grawitacje – dla dobra obsługi zewnętrznej – że, otworzywszy drzwi techniczne, powinni dać radę do niego wskoczyć. Huksa się wrzuci. Albo nawet, żeby nie stresować BB-9E, który już teraz popiskiwał zaniepokojony niską reprezentacyjnością stateczku, albo nawet… Leia uniosła brwi i proszę, udało się, przeniosła Mocą Huksa na statek. Nie upuściwszy w czerń kosmosu, chociaż Poe i Finn ewidentnie mieli na to nadzieję.  
        DJ był tak miły, że przygotował jakiś podnośnik na kółkach, bardzo nie-medyczny, ale wystarczający, żeby rzucić na niego Huksa – w miarę łagodnie, Leia nadal była na niego wściekła, ale miała przecież empatię – i kazać go przetransportować do kabiny medycznej.  
        Poe pomógł wejść droidom. Finn nadal popatrywał na BB-9E podejrzliwie. Na Huksa starał się nie popatrywać wcale. DJa też zresztą unikał. DJ, rzecz jasna, miał go teraz w nosie, DJ próbował Leię równocześnie emablować i oszukać na jej własnej biżuterii – ten złoty pierścień z t’nalem? nie wziąłem go, nie widziałem, nie miałem już miejsca, słowo!  
        — Obstawiam, że dla Huksa też byłoby dobrze znaleźć nowe ubrania — mruknęła, wyciągając DJowi tą nowo odkrytą Mocą pierścionek z rękawa.  
        — Nie mówicie sobie po imieniu? — DJ teatralnie otworzył oczy. Pierścionek przytrzymał palcami. — Masz na myśli „musimy go rozebrać, a ubrania spalić”, księżniczko, i tu się zgadzam. I tak puszczę wygłuszanie i was zaskanuję, mogli ci coś umieścić pod skórą, a jemu to na pewno. Porządek czipuje wszystkich swoich.  
        Finn się wzdrygnął. Poe położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
        — Wyciągnęliśmy z ciebie to świństwo zaraz pierwszego dnia — rzucił, chyba z intencją pocieszenia; sądząc z miny, Finn bynajmniej nie poczuł się pocieszony.  
        Leia wątpiła, że sama ma cokolwiek, czy to pod skórą, czy to we krwi – Ben musiałby wydać rozkaz. Podjąć decyzję. Byłby zbyt przerażony. Ale tak, niech DJ sprawdzi ich oboje. Ciekawe w sumie, czy Huksowi wpuścili jeszcze coś w żyły, czy będą musieli mu z DJem – nie, raczej już w bazie – przeczyścić krew, ściąć włosy. Byłby wściekły.  
        Pewnie tak. Będzie wściekły, w takim razie. Wściekły, przestraszony, poniżony. Bywa. Mieszkańcy Hosnian Prime też byli.  
        Ruszali powoli, po cichu, z niemal wyłączonymi silnikami, pędzeni głównie grawitacyjnym i siłowym polem Finalizera – i nagle Leię coś… ukłuło w skroniach. Nacisk.  
        — Kiedy możemy skoczyć, DJ?  
        Haker rzucił jej ubawione spojrzenie.  
        — Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że musimy skoczyć szybciej? Jak najszybciej? Najlepiej teraz?  
        Nacisk się zwiększał, powolutku, jakby nie chciał, żeby Leia go zauważyła. Cóż, trudno, skarbie, subtelnyś to ty nigdy nie był. Blokowała, cokolwiek to miało być ze strony Bena – sondowanie, ulga, gniew, lęk, żal – gorzej, jeśli Benowi doniesiono, że nie ma także Huksa. Leia nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie osłonić też jego umysł. Czy brak świadomości wystarczy na długo jako tarcza.  
        — Tak sądzę. Istnieje taka możliwość.  
        DJ przyjrzał się niszczycielowi.  
        — W zasadzie nie dbamy o to, że otwarcie tunelu może tamtym nieco uszkodzić burtę? Tak myślałem. — Przekręcił głowę, uśmiechnął się. — Cóż, trzymaj się, księżniczko. Wy też, małe. Och, i wy, panowie.  
        

  
        Hux drgnął, kiedy go przewieźli do medycznego. Ocykał się, znaczy. Niedobrze.  
        — Domyślam się, że kto jak kto, ale ty masz jakieś środki usypiające na statku?  
        — Da. — Chwilę szperał w szafce, rzucił jej pena, zaczął zbierać koce. — I kto jak kto, ale ja nie chcę na statku histerii.  
        Spróbowała znaleźć jakieś w miarę nieobite miejsce na ramionach, żeby zrobić zastrzyk, bardziej odruchowo niż z delikatności. Nieposiniaczonych miejsc tak wiele nie było – czyli, zgadywała, ostatnio łże-generalik leciał na ściany i sprzęty raczej bokiem niż plecami. Albo w ogóle nie latał, może po prostu ściskano mu jak w imadle, rozłożenie niektórych krwiaków na to by wskazywało. Niesamowite, jakby Ben jednak wpadł na to, że złamanie ręki łatwiej się leczy niż pęknięcie czaszki.  
        Wbiła zastrzyk w ten fragment skóry, który był już tylko zielankowo-żołty, nie błękitny albo purpurowy. Hux zadrżał bardziej, kiedy przelatywała mu gazikiem ze środkiem znieczulającym, niż przy samym ukłuciu. Odsunął się od dotyku i Leia ledwie wstrzymała jakieś uspokajające echolalia, pchające się na usta.  
        Przeklęte syndromy. Poczuła się naraz bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Bardzo niedobrze. Nie tak powinna wyglądać generał, wracająca z tryumfem do swojej armii. Zacisnęła zęby.  
        — DJ. — Wyrzucała z siebie słowa, każde osobno, jakby brała narzędzia do operacji. — Ile sobie policzysz za to, że mi teraz skłamiesz?  
        — Zależy od skali kłamstwa, księżniczko.  
        Nie zmieniła tonu.  
        — Powiedz mi, że to wszystko będzie… bardzo trudne, niemożliwie trudne, że on mi za to absolutnie nie podziękuje, nigdy, będzie knuł spiski i nastawiał przeciwko mnie moich ludzi, i żadne heroiczne próby terapii go nie naprawią, i się nawzajem będziemy nieustannie krzywdzić, że sobie jeszcze mniej więcej bilion razy powiem, że trzeba ci było dać go zastrzelić, galaktyka mi tego nie wybaczy i ja sobie nie wybaczę…  
        — Prawdę mówię za darmo.  
        — …ale przynajmniej nie pozwolę, żeby ta żałosna, ludobójcza szuja kiedykolwiek znowu tak wyglądała.  
        DJ się zastanowił.  
        — To mała rzecz. Mogę ją wliczyć w cenę głównej usługi. Dasz radę go aż tak nie pobić, księżniczko, chociaż nie wątpię, że się będzie prosił. Wierzę w ciebie.  
        — Muszę naprawdę fatalnie wyglądać, skoro ty mi chcesz dać cokolwiek za darmo.  
        — W imię starych czasów. Jesteś wdową po znajomym.  
        — Mhm. A ile za – jeśli powiesz, że ciągnięcie go do Ruchu Oporu i rozpuszczenie plotek po galaktyce, żeśmy wykonali egzekucję, jest najlepszym wyjściem?  
        Łowcy nagród przestaną go szukać, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Ale tego nie musiała mówić. Skaner buczał cicho. Gdzieś pod tym trzaskiem elektroniki jeszcze cichszy szum wentylacji. Po pięciu minutach na statku przestawało się go zwykle słyszeć.  
        — Za to ci już policzę — stwierdził wreszcie DJ. — Ale nie bardzo dużo.  
        

  
 BB-9E dotoczył się do medycznego zaraz po skończeniu jego własnego skanowania, dokonanego komisyjnie przez DJa, BB-8 i pro forma, w roli nadzorczej, Poe’ego. Dotoczył się i z piskiem poszedł sprawdzić, co z Huksem.  
        Za droidem wpadł oczywiście BB-8, który koniecznie chciał się bawić z nowym kolegą, za BB-8 Dameron, a potem nawet, wybitnie niechętnie, Finn.  
        — Droidy Najwyższego Porządku nie powinny mieć oprogramowania emocjonalnego — prychnął, patrząc na BB-9E, który upewniał się, że generał jest odpowiednio okryty i wenflon na pewno jest dobrze podłączony, żyła wytrzymuje.  
        Leia z DJem się wkłuli do tej pod kolanem, bo nigdzie indziej, ani chybi po wielokrotnym leczeniu zabaw Bena, nie mogli na szybko znaleźć w miarę porządnej. Może na stopie albo od razu portem w tętnicę, ale na zwykłe odżywczo-nawadniające kroplówki to, uznali, już przesada by była.  
        — Nie powinny. Czyszczą im. U tego jednego to aberracja oprogramowania. Podoprogramowania związanego z ochroną wyższych oficerów. Przy tym, co tam wyprawia Ben, nic dziwnego, że się ten konkretny program nieco zwichrował. Ale wolę BB-9E z tą wadą, ma więcej charakteru.  
        — I nie zauważyli?  
        — Hux? Pewnie, że zauważył. Myślę, że wolał mieć nieco popsutego, ale lojalnego droida. Zawszeć to mniej samotnie. Może i sam mu pogrzebał w obwodach.  
        Finn wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wyrazić sceptycyzm. Poe, jak to Poe, rzucił się pocieszać BB-9E, że ten w ogóle nie jest popsuty, ani trochę, niech się nie przejmuje tym gadaniem – BB-9E absolutnie nie wyglądał, jakby przejmowanie się sobą w ogóle mu przeszło mu przez przewody – i wobec tego podszedł do Huksa, poprawił mu ten koc, z którym droid tak się biedził swoimi małymi chwytakami. Podszedł, poprawił i jakby zamarł.  
        — O, szlag. A co mu się…?  
        Leia rzuciła okiem raz jeszcze, odruchowo. Wiedziała przecież, o co chodzi. Hux był cały posiniaczony, oczywiście, z paroma wyraźnie świeżymi, jeszcze czerwonymi ranami, podgojonymi bactą. Nic nadzwyczajnego, drugie oczywiście, aczkolwiek te prawie czarne pręgi w okolicach piątego żebra oznaczały, właśnie z DJem sprawdzili, pęknięte żebro i tym się trzeba będzie zająć. Oczywiście trzecie, Dameron nie był przyzwyczajony do stosunków panujących w Najwyższym Porządku.  
        — Zirytował czymś Bena. Przy ostatnich humorach Bena, to Huksowi do zirytowania go wystarczy pojawić się w pomieszczeniu. Albo nie pojawić. Egzystować. — Leia wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie przejmowałabym się na twoim miejscu. Dla niego to norma. Wyliże się.  
        — Finn tak źle nie… — Poe, jakby tknięty myślą, obrócił się ku Finnowi z wyraźnym przestrachem. — Nie wyglądałeś tak źle, prawda? Nie robili ci…?  
        Finn potrząsnął głową.  
        — Tłukli nas czasem, pewnie, ale nie – nie aż tak. Byłoby im na nas szkoda bacty, a bez bacty bylibyśmy wyłączeni ze służby… — Przyjrzał się Huksowi dokładniej. — No, po czymś takim to może i na wieczność. Ale na pana generała to bacta się znajdzie, wiadomo…  
        — Z niego taki generał, jak ze mnie król Onderonu. Chociaż nie, ja mam jakieś związki po mieczu z rodziną królewską, mogłabym się ubiegać, gdyby wybiło całą bliższą dynastię. A jemu żadne w miarę legalne wojskowe gremium nigdy nie nadało nawet cienia tytułu. Oficjalnie, to on nawet podstawowego wykształcenia nie ma — dodała Leia zjadliwie.  
        — Musiało ci się faktycznie strasznie nudzić. — Uśmiech DJa nabrał ostrych kantów. — Skoro tak go nienawidzisz, a jednak…  
        — Izolacja jest formą tortur, a śmierć z nudów najgorszym rodzajem śmierci — prychnęła Leia; uśmiech już łagodził jej rysy, bo DJ, jeśli się po nim nie spodziewało nic, czego nie mógł dać, był w sumie szują czarującą. — Nie nienawidzę go. To byłoby poniżej mojej godności. Stwierdzam fakty.  
        — Fakty są takie, że sporo systemów już zapłaciło Porządkowi daninę. Podatki. Uznało zwierzchnictwo. Tak na wszelki…  
        — Znam te fakty, DJ. On nie jest aż tak dobry w te klocki, żeby go trzymać tylko pomiędzy nogami. Płacenie podatków, zwłaszcza gdy na razie wyglądają na jednorazowe, to nie to samo, co nostryfikacja matury i uznanie tytułów. Zapewniam cię, że z tym drugim…  
        — Co w skanach? — wtrącił nagle Poe, prawie prosząco.  
        Zmieńmy temat. I trochę, o, sporo nawet, zazdrości.  
        — Średnio. — DJ rzucił mu pada. — Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nie wtrynili nie-generałowi żadnych ładunków wybuchowych, trucizn, broni biologicznej ani materiałów radioaktywnych, które trzeba byłoby neutralizować co dobę. No co? — syknął pod spojrzeniem Damerona. — Nie macie pojęcia, co potrafią wrzucać milionerzy albo rody królewskie swoim małżonkom i dzieciom! W krwi było trochę szybko działającego świństwa, ale widzicie, już się płucze, z trzy kroplówki neutralizujące powinny zbić stężenie do bezpiecznego poziomu. Cokolwiek mógłby łyknąć sam, gdyby jednak chciał umierać za Bena, usunęliśmy. Miał standardowy czip, to już też usunęliśmy. Ale dokładne skany wykryły drugi, głębiej schowany, w pobliżu kręgosłupa. Na statku tego nie wyjmę.  
        — Pieprzony fanatyk — mruknął Finn.  
        BB-9E zaprotestował, pełen oburzenia, żadnych podwójnych czipów, nie robili tak, to tylko osłabia i czasem nawet rozregulowuje sygnały obu urządzeń, nie pozwoliliby sobie na takie marnotrawstwo materiałów. Leia spojrzała na DJa. DJ na Leię. Poe, zaniepokojony ciszą, spojrzał najpierw na nich, potem znowu w dane. Tym razem jakby dokładniej.  
        — To starsza technologia — zauważył po chwili. — I stara operacja. Musiał być jeszcze dzieciakiem.  
        — Mhm. — Leia starała się mówić szybko, zabić działaniem pytania. — Nie musi nawet wiedzieć. Sądząc z reakcji BB-9E, to organizacja też niekoniecznie wie. To akurat gra na nasza korzyść, ale nie zamierzam przesadnie ufać optymistycznym założeniom. Usuniemy w bazie.  
        Finn potrząsnął głową.  
        — Kto miałby go czipować poza Porządkiem? Ta szuja spędziła całe życie w…  
        — Obstawiam, że na boku jego ojciec, stary paranoik — wyrwało się Lei, zirytowane; w ogóle nie chciała o tym myśleć, to natychmiast sprawiało, że się nad „tą szują” zaczynała rozcudowywać. — Albo może, jak tak wspomnę ten burdel, który tam widziałam, po prostu trzeźwo oceniający sytuację. Porwą ci szczeniaka czy wezmą na zakładnika, to będziesz miał jak go znaleźć. Ucieknie ci szczeniak i spróbuje knuć, to samo. Te dwadzieścia lat temu porywacze mogliby tego jeszcze nie wykryć, zwłaszcza że, jak zauważył droid, dwa sygnały się mogą zagłuszać. I to o tym płytszym by wiedzieli.  
        Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Dameron tężeje. Oczywiście. Niektórzy mieli znośne dzieciństwa, niezmąconą pogodę ducha oraz wiarę w przyzwoitość istot inteligentnych, a w środku walki umierali ze strachu tylko o swojego droida. Niektórzy, pomyślała Leia z czułością, byli kochanymi idiotami.  
        — Ale gdyby wykryli, spróbowali pospiesznie usunąć i mu dziabnęli kręgosłup… — kochany idiota mówił bardzo, bardzo powoli.  
        — …to byłby ojcu nieprzydatny, więc i jako źródło nacisku spalony. Stary generał miał swoją… — Leia poczuła, jak zaciskają się jej zęby; potrzebowała świadomego wysiłku, żeby je rozluźnić — …logikę. Pal sześć, może go chciał chronić, może go chciał użyć. Nie nasz problem. Naszym problemem jest usunięcie i zagłuszenie sygnału w międzyczasie. Na statku tego nie zrobimy, trzeba będzie od razu dać znać Kalonii, niech przygotuje salę…  
        BB-9E znów zaprotestował, bo przecież powinni najpierw zapytać „generała” o zdanie, on nie pozwoli na „generale” wykonywać dalszych nieautoryzowanych czynności medycznych. Leia odparła, że nie ma mowy, i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobią BB-9E w bazie to wstawią nieautoryzowane ograniczenia do oprogramowania. Setki ograniczeń, niech się cieszy, jak go w ogóle nie przeprogramują. BB-8 spróbował chyba droida podnieść na duchu – znaczy, kręcił się naokoło i próbował jego też wprowadzić w ruch wirowy. BB-9E, mimo standardyzacji swojego projektu, dał radę wyglądać mniej więcej jak najgrzeczniejszego dziecko w klasie, którego kolega próbuje namówić na sztachnięcie się najnowszymi narkotykami.  
        — Sielanka — rzucił DJ.  
        — Pieprzona sielanka — poprawiła odruchowo Leia, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.  
          
 

Leia obstawiała, że Kalonia przyjmie każde wieści z tym typowym dla lekarzy stoickim, prawie zblazowanym spokojem. I rzeczywiście.  
        — Syndrom corelliański — zdiagnozowała; tuż obok DJ rzucał bezgłośnie „a nie mówiłem?”. — Niech zgadnę, długotrwała izolacja i kontakty z kimkolwiek innym ograniczone, jeśli w ogóle? Byłaś, jesteś w żałobie, w ciężkim stanie psychicznym, miałaś obniżoną odporność, nie gryź się tym. Terapia i powrót do towarzystwa ci pomoże. Ale w międzyczasie możemy się draniem zająć, na pewno ma jakieś przydatne informacje. To nawet nieźle militarnie wyszło, tak na moje niefachowe oko. Całkiem dobrze trzymasz nerwy na wodzy. O ile nie zamierzasz zmieniać stron z jego powodu.  
        — Uchowaj Mocy. I nadal nie widzę cienia sensu w tej ich sprawie, nie utożsamiam, nie sądzę, że Hosnian Prime się należało, w zasadzie im dłużej tam siedziałam, tym bardziej do mnie dochodziło, jaka jest bezsensowna organizacja i jaka to straszna zbrodnia, że przez tę głupotę ktokolwiek zginął.  
        — Czyli tylko nie chcesz, żeby on umarł?  
        — Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy.  
        Kalonia parsknęła śmiechem.  
        — Wezmę ten unik za potwierdzenie. Nie jest źle. Specjalnie głęboko ci nie poszło. Terapia ma duże szanse powodzenia. To nawet można przedstawić jako miłosierdzie. — W komunikatorze coś zabuczało. — Chcesz, żebym porozmawiała z resztą?  
        — Że nie mogę na razie wrócić do pełnienia obowiązków, bo mnie chwyciły zaburzenia psychiczne typowe dla zakładników, wobec czego przywlokłam im Huksa, ale nie, nie możemy dokonać egzekucji, chociaż jest co najmniej parę osób w galaktyce, które by nam sporo zapłaciło, byleby w niej uczestniczyć – a potrzebujemy pieniędzy? Tak, to chyba lepiej zabrzmi, jeśli to powie lekarz. Chociaż ostatnio lekarskie dictum skończyło się buntem. — Obrzuciła Poe’ego ostrym spojrzeniem; posłał jej ten rozbrajający uśmiech. — Ale sądząc po tym, że mamy nadal jakąś bazę, współpraca dowództwa i wykonywanie rozkazów idzie nam coraz lepiej.  
        W komunikatorze zapadła na chwilę cisza.  
        — W zasadzie… — Kalonia odchrząknęła. — W zasadzie…  
        — Nie mów mi, że komandor porucznik Dameron złamał jakieś rozkazy, żeby po mnie przylecieć.  
        — Mogę nie mówić. Wszyscy się ucieszą, że mu się znowu udało, zapewniam, i nie z… braku miłości do ciebie byliśmy…  
        — …tylko dlatego, że to bardzo niemądry plan militarnie był, a Dameron miał wiedzę o waszej nowej bazie, której ja nie miałam, wobec czego był potencjalnie lepszym źródłem informacji. Albo coś w tym stylu. Nie wątpię. Wszyscy znamy obiektywną jakość planów komandora porucznika. Powiedz Larmie, żeby się nie gryzła, zgadzam się z jej oceną i tego, myślę, nie podpowiada mi syndrom corelliański. Rey się uczy?  
        Poe przewrócił oczyma, ale wyglądał, oczywiście, na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.  
        — Bardzo pilnie. Zrobiła postępy. Ucieszysz się, kiedy zobaczysz. Chciała po ciebie lecieć, ale baliśmy się, co będzie, jeśli jeszcze ona wpadnie w ręce B… Porządku. Mam jej powiedzieć, że zaraz będziecie, czy wolisz to zrobić sama?  
        Leia się zawahała. Nie chciała kusić losu, przyzywać Bena – ale tam. Nie czuła nijak jego obecności. Sięgnęła przez kosmos do małego księżyca, prawie ginącego na tle gazowego giganta. Mała, bura bryłka na tle wielkiej złotej kuli. Sięgnęła poprzez pyły górnej atmosfery, fortunnie filtrujące nadmiar światła, poprzez wielkie kolektory i oczyszczalnie wody, postawione tutaj przez pierwszych osadników, skomplikowane sieci akweduktów, poprzez niską, stepową roślinność. Ją też trzeba było oczyszczać, poza paroma gatunkami sprowadzonymi przez kolonistów.  
        Rey medytowała nad małym, czerwonym od minerałów jeziorkiem, tuż obok koszar.  
        Zakład, że dasz radę rzucić kamyk tak mocno, że poleci aż na drugi brzeg?  
        Rey otworzyła oczy, medytację białe karły wzięły.  
        Mój brat też na początku się rozpraszał. Potem już w ogóle. Twierdził, że moje wtrącanie się to najlepsze możliwe ćwiczenie medytacyjne.  
        Leia? To jest, pani – Leia? Poe’emu się udało? Wracacie? Leia otworzyła przejście, szeroko, pozwoliła płynąć myślom i obrazom, także tym z najdalszych kącików oka, cała panorama, kabina statku, Dameron wyszczerzony obok, prawie podskakujący na fotelu, Finn, z ekscytacji niemogący się powstrzymać od kiwania nogą.  
        Wiedziałam, że wam się uda! Mówiłam im! I że zdążycie, nim jeszcze pora sucha minie – Chewie wisi mi dwieście kredytów! I w ogóle – och, jak dobrze, że wracacie. Tak się bałam, że Ben – że Ben cię… To tak dobrze, że wracacie. Muszę im wszystkim powiedzieć!  
        Doktor Kalonia odezwała się znowu niecałą minutę później.  
        — Sądząc z hałasu w bazie, wnioskuję, że o dobrej wiadomości dałaś znać sama. No, to teraz ktoś musi podać tę złą.  
        

Nim się jeszcze obudził naprawdę, jak zwykle spróbował sobie ułożyć, co się stało. Bo że coś się stało, to świadczyła ta wata w jego głowie, suchość w ustach, mrowienie w całym ciele. I samo to, że przypominanie szło kiepsko, że miał pod powiekami tylko obrazy i uczucia, i nie potrafił wyłowić ich kolejności ani sensu. Cienie łapane kątem oka. Jak tylko obrócisz głowę, nikną.  
        — Nie jest pan już nieprzytomny — oznajmił kobiecy głos. — Widzę na skanie.  
        Nieznany kobiecy głos. Czyli jakkolwiek sytuacja wyglądała, to była bardzo zła, czyli należało otworzyć oczy.  
        — Witam. — Kobieta miała krótkie, ciemne włosy i odruchowo łagodną twarz lekarza. Znał jej twarz z dokumentów wywiadu. Doktor, major Kalonia. Harter. — Niech pan się stara nie wpadać w histerię, proszę. Mamy, rozumie pan, ograniczone zasoby.  
        Teraz do niego doszło. Jakby wreszcie przyszpilił ten cień. Wszystko naraz. Wnioski były już oczywiste i przez chwilę, owszem, coś w nim bardzo, bardzo chciało wpaść w histerię. Ale czuł się chyba zbyt zmęczony, zbyt wyżęty. Oszołomienie blasterowe i pewnie parę późniejszych koktajli osadzało mu się w głowie, spychało w głąb własnego umysłu. Ukamienowanie.  
        — Mogę wody?  
        — Przepłukać usta tak, pić nie, zwymiotuje pan. Dostał pan kroplówki, organizm jest nawodniony.  
        Skinął głową. Nawet jej wierzył. Jeśli go zabiją – a przecież zabiją, wcześniej czy później, Lei w końcu przejdą te, złodziej miał rację, syndromy – to przecież nie w ten sposób. Chociaż może powinni. To podobno straszna śmierć, po tym krótkim czasie na Jakku doskonale sobie wyobrażał, jak bardzo. A Ruch Oporu chyba miał dość rozsądku, by życzyć mu potwornej śmierci?  
        Chociaż lekarka na pewno nie. Lekarze Republiki byli bardzo dumni ze swojej neutralności, ze swojej świętej przysięgi, ze swojego zwolnienia od politycznych decyzji. Dała mu tej wody, przedstawiła się gdzieś pomiędzy tym rozgardiaszem, bez stopnia, tylko imię, nazwisko, patrzyła uważnie, czy nie próbuje pić – o, chciał, bardzo chciał, ale za często bywał w szpitalach, żeby nie wiedzieć, że naprawdę nie wolno – zabrała kubek. To wszystko takie idealnie profesjonalne. Neutralne. Doprowadzające do szału, tylko na szał Hux był wciąż zbyt zmęczony.  
        — Jaki jest mój stan medyczny?  
        Podała pada. Litery tańczyły mu przed oczyma, jeszcze – na pewno wiedziała – ale nie chciał włączać systemu czytania głosowego. Spróbował sylabizować w głowie, ledwie się wstrzymał od poruszania ustami.  
        Doktor złamała się po chwili. Ruch Oporu. Mięciutkie serduszka. Albo naprawdę aż tak źle wyglądał, aż tak się upokarzał samym siedzeniem tutaj i oddychaniem.  
        — Podaliśmy dużo płynów, żeby usunąć niepożądane substancje chemiczne z organizmu. Jedna neurotoksyna, lepiej niż ja pan wie, co panu miała zrobić. Sporo substancji przeciwbólowych i stymulujących. Inhibitory zwrotne noradrenaliny, serotoniny i… ech, koktajl hormonów, tak ogólnie, szczegóły w padzie, regulacja pracy przysadki, kontrola współpracy wątroba-mózg… Oficjalnie nie prowadzono nigdy takich badań, ale obstawiam, że poza rozwalaniem równowagi centralnego układu nerwowego, to efektem i celem było zniwelowanie empatii, zmniejszenie poczucia konsekwencji, likwidacja popędu seksualnego i… ogólnie, wpływ na kształtowanie osobowości. Ten zakres manipulowania chemią mózgu jest zdecydowanie niezgodny z etyką i zamierzam go przerwać, ale poziom wbudowania w organizm wskazuje na dekady stosowania, wycofanie bez drastycznych efektów ubocznych może zająć lata, na pewno miesiące. Spróbuję osiągnąć podobne stężenie legalnymi lekami. Będziemy powoli zmniejszać dawkę. Bardzo powoli.  
        — Moje zdanie w tej kwestii się nie liczy?  
        — A ktoś pana pytał, jak miał pan dziesięć lat, czy chce pan mieć, przepraszam za wyrażenie, rozpierdolony układ nerwowy? Nie, nie będę kontynuowała prania mózgu, nawet jeśli sam mnie pan o to poprosi. — Uśmiechnęła się nagle, zimno. — Z medycznego punktu widzenia, to uważam w zasadzie, że pan nie jest w stanie podjąć teraz w pełni świadomej decyzji. W tym zakresie. Być może także w innych.  
        Pranie mózgu. W sumie prawda. Podpisywał listy środków, które dostawali żołnierze, oficerowie, on sam, wszyscy poza Naczelnym Wodzem. Skoro programowali i szprycowali szturmowców, to wydawało się uczciwie, że on sam też coś łyka.  
        Nie łudził się, że Ruch Oporu nie wykorzysta możliwości chemicznego nacisku. Zmiany psychotropów zwykle wywoływały interesujące a gwałtowne reakcje. Nie było sensu się kłócić, to tylko go poniży, a potem i tak mu zrobią z „całym układem nerwowym”, co zechcą. Zapewne, przepraszam za wyrażenie, rozpierdolą znowu. A potem złożą ponownie, już tak, żeby im pasował, wywrą „wpływ na kształtowanie osobowości”. I nawet wymyślili ładne uzasadnienie. Że też im się w ogóle chciało. On, na ich miejscu, dopadłszy, dajmy na to, Damerona, zrobiłby mu, rozkazałby mu zrobić… wiele rzeczy… bez potrzeby wymyślania powodów i udawanych oficjalnych ubezwłasnowolnień.  
        — Usunęliśmy oba nadajniki śledzące. Ja sama ten drugi, pierwszym się zajęli na statku.  
        Oba. A to było nowe. Trzeba będzie jednak przejrzeć potem ten zapis operacji, sprawdzić, co Ren mu tam włożył.  
        — Spodziewałem się. Gdzie Leia? — Nie było chyba sensu, po tamtym w celi, udawać, że sobie mówią per pan, ale sam też usłyszał emocje, potrzebę w swoim głosie, coś na skraju prośby.  
        To ze zmęczenia. Był po zabiegach, pewnie już mu zmniejszali dawki leków… to wszystko dlatego, ale tamci to sobie zinterpretują przecież inaczej, w ich oczach się właśnie upokorzył. Spróbował sobie powiedzieć, że go to nic nie obchodzi, że jakie to ma znaczenie, co sobie o nim myśli ta obszarpana banda. Spróbował się wziąć w garść. Szło mu mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak nad D’Qar.  
        Doktor zmiękły rysy. Aż go to zaskoczyło, naprawdę.  
        — Przyjdzie, jak tylko znajdzie czas. Powiem jej, że pan pytał, nawet… z uczuciem. Ucieszy się.  
        — Że syndrom jest obustronny?  
        — Zawsze wygodniej, prawda? A poza tym — dodała, zerkając jeszcze na dane, tym razem z jakimś rodzajem tryumfu — to przy tej chemii w pańskich żyłach, to jest też autentyczny, naukowo niewytłumaczalny, przepraszam za wyrażenie, pierdolony cud.  
        

Zdążył znów podryfować w sen, zanim Leia przyszła. Czyli sam dał jej asumpt do komentarza „o, śpiące królewiątko” przed pocałunkiem. Oba go obudziły, oba go zirytowały, nie wiedział, który bardziej.  
        Pocałunek był teatralny, długi, powolny, spokojny, ze sprawdzaniem językiem – przynajmniej jakaś wilgoć, tamta szklanka wody była już dawno wspomnieniem – każdego zęba, dziąseł, wnętrz policzków, z przytrzymaniem mu palcami brody, wpleceniem drugiej dłoni we włosy.  
        Ostentacyjne, uznał. I to było interesujące, bo po co jej ta ostentacja?  
        — Nie powinnaś — prychnął, kiedy go wreszcie puściła. — To ci pogarsza stan psychiczny. Wzmaga patologiczne mechanizmy przywiązania.  
        — Ale sprawia tyle radości. — Pochyliła się znowu, pocałowała, tym razem odpowiedział; Leia położyła mu dłoń na obojczykach, jakby go chciała przytrzymać. — Troszczysz się o mnie? Niesamowite.  
        — Uratowałaś mi życie. Na Finalizerze.  
        — Objaw patologicznych mechanizmów przywiązania.  
        — Wiem. Wiedziałem od razu, że tamten złodziej ma rację...  
        — Ooo nie, skarbie, ktoś bardzo gorąco protestował razem ze mną.  
        — Bo ja nie mam żadnych syndromów. Ja po prostu... — Ledwie się powstrzymał przed przygryzieniem wargi. — Nie pozwoliłaś mu strzelić.  
        — I tak by cię ogłuszył. Nie chciałby, żeby BB-9E podniósł alarm.  
        — To czemu mu nie pozwoliłaś?  
        — Obaj patologii mechanizmów przywiązania. — Pochyliła się znowu, ale tylko potargała mu włosy. — Nie chciałam ryzykować. Nie działała na mnie rozsądna kalkulacja. — Uśmiechała się, cały czas, jakby to wszystko było jednym wielkim świetnym dowcipem.  
        W zasadzie – na pewno miało sporo z ironii losu. I dlaczego Leia miałaby się nie uśmiechać, nie promieniować szczęściem? Wróciła do swojej armii. Uwolniono ją z niewoli. Przywiozła sobie nową zabawkę. Układ się odwrócił. Każdy na jej miejscu byłby nieco euforyczny.  
        Hux, oczywiście, w tym nowym układzie prędzej czy później umrze. Ale, tak po prawdzie, przy obecnym Najwyższym Przywódcy też pewnie już długo by nie pociągnął.  
        Leia westchnęła nagle. A, no tak. Nie była już w celi. Nic nie powstrzymywało jej przed wyczuwaniem cudzych emocji.  
        — Nie musisz się b... martwić. Poleżysz dwa tygodnie pod bactą, wypoczniesz, będzie... Cóż, inaczej. Pewnie trudno. Ale nikt cię przynajmniej nie skrzywdzi. — Wzięła jego twarz w dłonie, wzdrygnął się, spróbował się wyrwać, nim do niego doszło, jak bardzo to głupie, bo przecież pieprzył się z Leią, całował, wylizywał, dlaczego miałby nie... Tylko to był taki strasznie intymny gest i, i przy minetach przynajmniej nie musiał jej patrzeć w oczy, i... — Nie tak jak Ben. Tak już nigdy nie będzie. — Odetchnęła głębiej. — Obiecuję.  
        Zamknął oczy. Puściła go natychmiast, pozwoliła opaść na poduszkę. Pewnie nie będzie, myślał, pewnie nie, skoro księżniczka, generał, ich wielka bohaterka sobie nie życzy, skoro ją to razi. Zabawne, swoją drogą, że się na tym zafiksowała, jakby akurat – jakby forma miała aż takie znaczenie. Pewnie dlatego, że tę akurat wybrał jej kochany syn.  
        Leia wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. To było miłe, nawet jeśli znów ostentacyjne, za bardzo ostentacyjne... A, czyli pewnie pod resztę tej radosnej bandy. Żeby wiedzieli, że naprawdę mają go nie krzywdzić, że zranią jej uczucia. Może i dobra taktyka, na razie sprawiali wrażenie straszliwie sentymentalnych. Taktyka grała na jego przetrwanie, oddech Lei był ciepły, należało pozwolić, rozluźnić odruchowo napięte mięśnie.  
        Tak jak na Finalizerze nie będzie. Znajdą inne sposoby. Może nawet lepsze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To je następny kawałek tego feel-goodAU. Kołderka, kakao i tak dalej. Nibiś mówiła, że potrzebuje czegoś wybitnie pogodnego. Jak tak chwilę pomyśleć, to w zasadzie w moim feel-good-AU mam wielkie straty w ludności cywilnej. No ale. Rzecz jest przynajmniej napisana na śmieszno? Dyfuzja jest oczywiście z _Kopenhagi_.
> 
> (dzieciństwo tego biednego Snapa, kanonicznie, to jest po prostu kolejny dramat i naprawdę, w tej galaktyce, wychodzi, Rey może nawet uchodzić za pod względem dzieciństwa fartowną, a wszystkim stronom ewidentnie przydałoby się jakieś “prawa dziecka, człowieka, obywatela i kogokolwiek” dać do łapki)
> 
> Poza tym. czemu. oni. mają. burdel. w stopniach. taki. wielki.
> 
> Prompt, prompt: _singing badly as loud as you can_.

  
          
Dameron miał, oczywiście, poczucie generalnej niesprawiedliwości wszechświata i jego licznych pomyłek, błędów oraz wypaczeń. Bez owego poczucia trudno być jakimkolwiek rebeliantem. Poczucie manifestowało się obecnie w nerwowym kiwaniu nogą, prawie-a-podskakiwaniu na krześle, a nade wszystko w teatralnym:  
        — Naprawdę? Naprawdę? Mamy tutaj ludobójcę wysadzającego planety, który, puszczony na trzy kroki samemu, zaraz cichcem konstruuje nadajnik, żeby donieść kolegom-masowym mordercom, gdzie się ukrywamy, a jakimś cudem ja jestem tym złym?  
        Hux rzucił mu tryumfalne spojrzenie. Znad ramienia Leia, mały, żałosny, chowający się za spódnicą tchórz.  
        Teoretycznie na własną prośbę – nie będę obiektywna, nie chcę popełnić błędu, narazić sprawy i tak dalej – Leia nie miała w kwestiach dotyczących Huksa prawa głosu. Ale zawsze zarzucała mu ręce na szyję, kładła głowę na ramieniu albo coś w tym stylu, kiedy tylko zaczynali omawiać drania zachowanie.  
        — Nie jesteś tym złym. — O dziwo, znużony, jakby naprężony do granic możliwości głos należał nie do Larmy, a Snapa. — Jesteś tylko, przynajmniej w tej sytuacji, straszliwym idiotą. Z całym szacunkiem i przepraszam, komandorze poruczniku. A poza tym uważam…  
        — Nie — rzuciła Leia, teraz, po tych setkach „a poza tym uważam…” to już pewnie automatycznie.  
        — …że Huksa należy zabić. Z biletami na najlepsze miejsca albo bez.  
        Hux, jak to psychopatyczny wariat, pokiwał głową. Jak to łaskawy megaloman, zwracał się tylko do Lei, nawet kiedy deklamował.  
        — Komandor Wexley jest najrozsądniejszym człowiekiem w tej całej twojej grupie — O, już nie „bandzie”, postęp. — Cały czas ci to mówię.  
        Szlag, może to się właśnie tak w nim podobało, to fanatyczne przywiązanie, jakieś straceńcze gierki. To, że w co drugim zdaniu brzmiał, jakby błagał na klęczkach, żebyś mu przyłożył blaster do głowy i strzelił – może to miało swój urok. Kuszące na pewno było, Dameron by prośbie nie odmówił. Choćby teraz. Zwłaszcza teraz.  
        — Ale dlaczego w ogóle mówimy o mnie? Czy to ja skonstruowałem nadajnik?  
        — Nie, bo jesteś, cytuję komandora, „straszliwym idiotą” — Hux chyba chciał zabrzmieć nonszalancko i lekko, ale wyszedł mu wściekły syk.  
        Do Poe’ego też się drań jednak zwracał wprost, zwykle prezentując cały arsenał urażonej godności. Ani chybi przez tę akcję nad D’Qar. Poe’ego to zwykle niesłychanie bawiło. Niestety, „teraz” nie mieściło się w podzbiorze „zwykle”, nawet jeśli uwagę Huksa zwyczajowo pominięto.  
        — Za to ty go uruchomiłeś — zauważyła Larma, jakoś tak niezwykle łagodnie. — Na szczęście ustawiony na pasywne, nie aktywne…  
        — Nie no, proszę was. — Poe powiódł dramatycznym wzrokiem po sali. — Czy gdyby wam to-to chude, blade i rude powiedziało, że w ciągu tych paru tygodni skonstruowało ze znalezionych elektronicznych śmieci nadajnik zdolny przebić nasze zagłuszacze i posłać sygnał do sąsiednich systemów, tobyście uwierzyli?  
        Zapadła cisza. Hux prychnął wzgardliwie i spróbował założyć ręce za plecy, nim sobie przypomniał, że przecież Leia go trzyma. Finn odchrząknął.  
        — Właściwie owszem. Ale może przeze mnie program indoktrynacyjny przemawia…  
        — Żaden program, też bym uwierzył, komandor porucznik Dameron jest idiotą. — Temmin był najwyraźniej w nastroju bojowym. — To-to chude, blade i rude powiedziało, że ma broń, która rozwali układ planetarny, i co? I miało. Gdyby mi pokazał dwa skrzyżowane patyki i powiedział, że to blaster, z ostrożności zaniósłbym w pudełku do techników, a nie, ja wiem, potrząsał! Pani generał, ciociu, proszę — dodał, gdy Hux praktycznie pojaśniał na jego słowa — jeśli ten ku… ludobójca znowu mi wypieje laudację, to nie ręczę za siebie.  
        — Uwierzylibyście wrogowi? — Poe spróbował żartu. — Tak bez sprawdzenia, czy aby nie ma kolejnego napadu manii wielkości i nie można mu przebić tego balonik…  
        — Nie — tym razem warknęła, o dziwo, Rey. — Bo zniszczenie Hosnian nie było napadem manii wielkości…  
        — Chociaż wyglądało — mruknęły Kalonia i Leia, prawie równocześnie.  
        — …ani żadnym głupim żartem i prawie nas zabiłeś, Poe! Widziałam – przez moment widziałam przyszłość, w której wszyscy giniemy i… i to nawet nie przez niego!  
        Hux, sądząc ze skrzywionej miny, też się czuł taką wizją przyszłości – zapewne zwłaszcza końcówką zdania – cokolwiek rozczarowany. Ale Leia teraz nie tyle go obejmowała, co wbijała palce w ramiona, a Armitage najwyraźniej tym razem załapał aluzję, bo zmilczał.  
        — Ale przecież nastawiłem na pasywne, na wszelki wypadek! Gdyby nie ja, to nadal byście nie wiedzieli, że drań sobie coś po tajniacku konstruuje! Mógłby nadać prawdziwy sygnał choćby jutro!  
        Moment milczenia. No, wreszcie mu się udało. Spojrzenie Huksa najpewniej miało zabijać. Dameron ledwie się powstrzymywał, żeby mu nie pokazać języka. Coś w tym niby-generale budziło w nim dziecko. Czy raczej: najgorsze, najgłupsze dziecinne instynkty.  
        — Też prawda — przyznała wreszcie Larma.  
        — To jest i tak postęp — zauważyła Kalonia. — Miał nadajnik. Mógł posłać sygnał, nas zniszczyć, zapewnić zwycięstwo Porządkowi. Nie wysłał. Bardzo duży postęp. Szybki. Nie spodziewałabym się.  
        — Bo wiedział, że po prostu zbombardują nas wszystkich z orbity. Przetrwać to on potrafi. Gorzej niż robale. — O, proszę, to kochany Finn był jednak zdolny do mściwej satysfakcji w głosie.  
        — Dlaczego wy wszystko interpretujecie na jego korzyść? — jęknął Poe.  
        — Bo niewiele od niego oczekujemy. — Larma przeniosła wreszcie wzrok na Huksa. — W zasadzie nic. A dostaliśmy całkiem znośne urządzenie podsłuchowe, już skalibrowane pod częstotliwości i kody Najwyższego Porządku, pasywna funkcja wyłapuje rozmowy w zasięgu dwóch systemów… Czysty zysk.  
        — Ploteczek się chciało posłuchać — sarknął Poe, nadal próbując sprowadzić posiedzenie na jedyne właściwie i sprawiedliwe tory, czyli jakiekolwiek niezwiązane z chwaleniem wiadomej szui.  
        — A to jest możliwe — wtrąciła naraz Leia. — Wybadać, co tam sobie o jego zniknięciu myślą, stworzyć plan powrotu, zacząć knuć spiski z załogą tamtej stacji. To może być nawet niezły ruch, tak politycznie, wprowadzi zamęt wewnętrzny…  
        — Nic nie chciałem — syknął Hux, wysuwając się nagle spod jej rąk — Nudziło mi się. Zacząłem… pierwszą lepszą rzecz. Powinien był rozebrać, jak stwierdziłem, że działa, i zacząć nowe.  
        Kłamstwo. Czy raczej: półprawda, nie-cała prawda, odgadł Dameron. Reszta, przynajmniej ta dojrzalsza wiekowo, musiała dojść do tego samego wniosku, bo mierzyła Huksa długimi, sceptycznymi spojrzeniami.  
        — A jak ci się będzie znów nudzić, to co, skonstruujesz nową superbroń? Z piasku?  
        — W zasadzie Starkiller wykorzystywał kwarc…  
        — Akurat superbroń mogłaby nam się przydać. Naści ci tablet techniczny, chłopcze?  
        — Zaraz. My nie planujemy ludobójstwa? — zaniepokoił się Finn.  
        — Nie, nie, nie — zapewniła szybko Larma. — Bardziej coś na skalę okrętu… Coś mniej spektakularnego niż ostatnio. Wymyśl sobie. Jakby ci się nudziło.  
        Damerona szlag trafiał.  
        — Coś mniej spektakularnego? Od naszej  g w i a z d y  melodramy?  
        — W sumie trudno nawet wyobrazić sobie coś bardziej spektakularnego — zauważyła Rey, chyba z nadzieją.  
        Hux się natychmiast ożywił.  
        — A nie, da się. W sensie ogólnej koncepcji, bo zawsze trzeba mieć taką… wielką, poetycką koncepcję na początku, spojrzeć na świat i zobaczyć możliwości, wizję, bez wizji, na samych statystykach i obliczeniach, nic naprawdę przełomowego się nie…  
        — Oczywiście. Spojrzeć na świat i zobaczyć, jakby tu można przełomowo go zniszczyć. Szybko i efektywnie. To wymaga wizji i poezji. Oczywiście. — Snap masował sobie nasadę nosa. — A poza tym uważam, że Huksa…  
        Leia parsknęła cichym śmiechem, wymruczała jakieś niewyraźne „jesteś niesamowity” i stłumiła tak swój chichot, jak dalszą gadaninę Huksa, który się już nadymał i obrażał, całując drania w usta. Owszem, lekko, nieuważnie, praktycznie po przyjacielsku, ale jednak - jawna niesprawiedliwość. A Poe nie po to był w Ruchu Oporu, by znosić jawne niesprawiedliwości.  
        — Nie mówię, żeby swołocz od razu zabijać, ale nie powinniśmy aby jakoś… ukarać?  
        Larma się uśmiechnęła.  
        — Nie należy karać dzieci za wyobraźnię.  
        Hux natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać Lei, pełen protestów i urazy.  
        — On podjął ciąg dosyć… dobrych decyzji. Znośnych — zauważyła doktor Harter. — Oczywiście, nieidealnych, idealnie byłoby, gdybyś nas jednak poinformował o swoich planach albo przynajmniej o efekcie, Armitage. Ale decyzja, żeby nie wysyłać sygnału, była słuszna. W zasadzie jedyną całkowicie błędną decyzję podjął tutaj pewien komandor porucznik. Nie możemy karać nawet Huksa za twoje błędy, Poe. Możemy go postawić pod mur za Hosnian Prime, ale nie za to, że włączyłeś nadajnik, co do którego, sam przyznałeś, wyraźnie cię ostrzegał, że jest nadajnikiem nastawionym na częstotliwość Najwyższego Porządku.  
        — Nie wiem, czemu go ostrzegałem — westchnął Hux, wreszcie puszczony przez Leię. — Powinienem wiedzieć, że to nic nie da, bo komandor porucznik jest strasznym idiotą. Cytat. Powinienem sam to włączyć. Jak tylko zbudowałem. Wygralibyśmy — zagubienie zabrzmiało w jego głosie.  
        Dzieciak, dzieciak, przetrącony dzieciak. Dameron był wściekły, bo ta głupia sztuczka działała, nie tylko na dowództwo, nawet na niego samego. Leia oczywiście rzuciła się drania uspokajać, z tym „Porządek to nie jest już twoje my, nie pleć bzdur” na ustach. Larma zapewniała, że zrobił dobrze i ma się przestać nad tym zastanawiać, nikt nie ma do niego pretensji, Poe się tylko droczy, niech też Hux nie histeryzuje, jest już dorosły. Major Harter zaproponowała, żeby, skoro się tak nudzi, pomógł przy sprzęcie medycznym. Temmin, z wierzchem dłoni przyłożonym do powiek, westchnął, że z bólem serca, ale jednak przyznaje, że superbroń, jakakolwiek zaawansowana technologicznie broń, by się im przydała.  
        — Nie zaprojektowałem Starkillera samemu — prychnął Hux. — Miałem cały zespół do pomocy. Samodzielnie zajęłoby wieki. Miałem wizję i niektóre… rozwiązania…. były moje, ale to była praca zespołowa, bardzo zespołowa, i zasłu… — urwał, przypomniał sobie najwyraźniej, że on przecież rozmawia tylko z Leią. — Nie mogę ci zbudować drugiego Starkillera w tych warunkach. Na to potrzeba budżetu i…  
        Generał parsknęła śmiechem. Może nieco zbyt gwałtownym.  
        — Mocy uchowaj. Nikt tego nie oczekuje. Wolelibyśmy, żebyś porzucił myślenie o zabijaniu gwiazd. Nie musisz w ogóle projektować broni, jeśli nie chcesz.  
        — Ale widzimy, że chcesz coś sobie poprojektować — wtrąciła Larma. — Dziękujemy za urządzenie podsłuchowe, przyda się.  
        — I to naprawdę szybki postęp. Zwłaszcza po tylu dekadach chemicznego prania mózgu. Jak galaktyka się już uspokoi, to zrobię z tego przypadku profesurę. — Major Kalonia, oczywiście.  
        Damerona w jego poczuciu niesprawiedliwości popierał już tylko Finn.  
        — Nie możemy używać jego broni! To ludobójca! Wy go nie znacie tak, jak ja, to zdradliwa, okrutna, sadystyczna szuja – a co, jak cała ta scena z nadajnikiem to tylko po to, żebyśmy mu zaufali?  
        — Finn ma trochę racji. — Snap nadal nie oderwał dłoni od twarzy. — Istoty poznaje się po tym, jak traktują szeregowców, nie księżniczki.  
        Doktor wzruszyła ramionami.  
        — Fortunnie dla nas, Hux siedzi tutaj ze względu na księżniczkę, nie szeregowca. Z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie, Finn.  
        Hux się skrzywił, jak zwykle, kiedy używali imienia „Finn”. Jak zwykle go zignorowano, tyle dobrego.  
        — Właściwie widzę, że on jest teraz dosyć… no, w cieniu. Rozdarty… I że w efekcie może nam pomóc… — bąknęła Rey.  
        — Rey, jesteś najlepszym Jedi w historii wszechświata, ale to samo mówiłaś o Kylo Renie! I co?  
        — I Ben jest rozdarty. Własne tchórzostwo go rozdziera. Finn, w Rebelii używaliśmy ton Imperialnego sprzętu — Leia brzmiała bardzo, bardzo łagodnie. — I większość naszych pilotów była po ichniej Akademii. Zasobom nie zagląda się w paszporty. Wiem, że to trudne z punktu widzenia etycznego, ale sytuacje etycznie idealne bardzo rzadko zdarzają się w życiu. Jeszcze rzadziej na wojnie. I dlatego musimy ją zakończyć, jak najszybciej. Ale oczywiście ja nie mam głosu.  
        Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, położyła policzek na ramieniu Huksa; tamten obrócił trochę głowę i przez sekundę Dameron miał wrażenie, że drań śmie pocałować ich generał – a wtedy on sam chyba by nie wytrzymał i rzucił czymś przez ten pokój – ale nie, na szczęście.  
        Hux przesiedział następne parę minut bardzo przewidywalnej dyskusji cicho, chyba coś tam sobie kalkulując. Ani chybi kolejne intrygi i jak tutaj ich wszystkich zdradzić.  
        — Ale czego potrzebujecie? Tak od strony taktycznej? Macie w ogóle jakieś cele? Leio, czego teraz ode mnie chcesz, skoro już jestem poimperialnym zasobem? — spytał wreszcie.  
        Zapadła cisza, bo zdradzać planów, jakichkolwiek planów, to draniowi nawet Kalonia nie zamierzała. Larma uniosła oczy do sufitu, a potem spróbowała ostrożnie:  
        — Jakaś… jakaś może porządna bomba by się przydała. Na wysadzenie stacji orbitalnej. Dużej stacji. W zasadzie – uszkodzenie wystarczy, bo wysadzić się całej nie da. Szczegóły, rozumiesz, są tajne…  
        — Dlaczego się nie da? — sarknął Hux. — Z podejściem „nie da się”, to jeszcze nic nigdy nie…  
        — Bo nie chcemy mordować całej stacji, na przykład — podrzuciła Leia. — Wiemy, że nie rozumiesz. Po prostu to przyjmij. Potraktuj jako utrudnienie w zadaniu. Żeby ci się mniej nudziło.  
        — Nie jestem psychopatycznym dzieckiem, żeby…  
        — Naprawdę? A dałbym głowę… A poza tym uważam, że jak już drań skonstruuje nam tę broń, to należy go… — Snap pierwszy raz się zawahał. — Chociaż nie. Jak nam skonstruuje tę broń, to absolutnie nie należy go zabijać, tylko zlecić kolejne.  
          
        

Dopiero kiedy stocznia nad Kuat wybucha, Dameron uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo nie byli pewni, że to zadziała. Jak bardzo wszystko stawiali na jedną kartę. Ulga rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu jak fala uderzeniowa na ekranie po stoczniowym pierścieniu – i zaraz za nią niepokój, bo wybuch coś się nie chce zatrzymać, obejmuje nie tylko górne partie, ale też dolne habitaty.  
        Ostatecznie całkowicie zniszczone zostanie ponad jedna piąta pierścienia stoczni, w mniejszym stopniu uszkodzona dobra jedna trzecia. Całego pierścienia, czyli łącznie z poziomem mieszkalnym. Wtedy tego nie wiedzieli, wtedy mogli tylko ocenić „na oko”, ale wychodziło podobnie.  
        Zakładali, rzecz jasna, że tak się może zdarzyć, niemniej – woleliby nie. Jednak dominowała ulga, a w bazie, poza pokojem dowództwa, słychać już było okrzyki radości. Później, lata później, niektórzy czasem się może będą tego trochę wstydzili.  
        — To miało być mniejsze — zauważył Temmin. — Wybuch.  
        Hux, do tej chwili wpatrujący się w ekran z niemal nabożnym przejęciem, miał czelność prychnąć.  
        — Mówiłem wam, że jest jeszcze trochę… nieskalibrowane. Że nie da się osiągnąć takiego poziomu precyzji w czasie, którego oczekiwaliście. I z tak małym zestawem danych…  
        — To jest więcej niż „trochę” — wykrztusił Dameron.  
        Hux wzruszył ramionami, ale bez przekonania. Poe zgadywał, że wybuch był jednak pozaplanowo duży i to ich oswojonego zbrodniarza irytowało. Jako inżyniera.  
        Oczywiście, oni wydali rozkaz wysadzenia stoczni. Zgodzili się na potencjalnie bardzo duże dodatkowe straty.  
        — Cel zostało osiągnięty. Jesteśmy zadowoleni — oznajmiła Leia; Larma potaknęła, nawet Temmin skinął głową. — Ale wolelibyśmy wiedzieć, w jaki sposób. Na wypadek gdybyśmy kiedyś potrzebowali precyzji.  
        Hux oklapł, napiął się, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz ktoś go uderzy. Wpatrzył się w monitor, wyciągnął pada, zaczął coś tam sprawdzać. Leia pogładziła go po dłoni, a potem, jeszcze raz zerknąwszy na ekrany i mruknąwszy „no, to teraz się zakładamy, kiedy przyjdą do nas negocjować? i ile Corelia da nam od dzisiaj zniżki?”, poszła po szampana.  
        Dameron nadal uważał, że to Lei cackanie się z Huksem, nawet jeśli wynikało ze znanych syndromów psychicznych, było rażącą niesprawiedliwością. Owszem, jego Leia też nie zabiła, kiedy prawie wykończył Ruch Oporu, ale on przecież nie chciał i to chyba była istotna różnica?  
        — Coś… — Hux mamrotał, przesuwając palce po padzie. — Coś tam się… Uwzględniłem paliwo, bez paliwa w ogóle by nie wyszło…  
        Kompletnie zignorował podetknięto go pod nos szampana, musieli mu przypomnieć, że odmówić toastu w chwili tryumfu to zły omen. Prychnęło to-to „republikańskie przesądy”, ale wypiło lampkę, prawie nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Zajmowało się szukaniem błędu następne godziny, nawet kiedy praktycznie cała baza wtoczyła się im pokoju strategicznego z alkoholem i śpiewem na ustach, nawet kiedy zaczęli imprezę. Marudziło tylko pod nosem, raz czy dwa, na brak dyscypliny i w ogóle zniszczyli na razie tylko trochę stoczni, czy muszą od razu zachowywać się jak…  
        — Każdy powód jest dobry na bibę. — Wyszczerzył się Dameron.  
        Nawet, pełen współczucia oraz rozrzewnienia – albo złośliwości, alkohol wszak nie wpływa dobrze na moce obliczeniowe ludzkiego mózgu – wmusił Huksowi kolejny kieliszek. Już nie szampana. Baza przyniosła z sobą bimber. Niestety, drań dał radę przełknąć. Nawet się specjalnie nie krzywił. Cóż, trudno. Poe w ramach improwizacji poklepał swołocz po ramieniu, rzucił jakieś „zuch chłopak” i podziwiał czerwień, która natychmiast zalała Huksowi policzki. Ha. Mógłby robić za lampkę na tych ich okrętach – to się nawet wstawionemu Dameronowi wypsnęło, Hux zacisnął palce na padzie, aż mu pobielały koniuszki pod paznokciami, i w chwilę później przez wesoły tłumek przecisnęła się do nich Leia. Zaniepokojona. Poe, nawet przez mgłę alkoholu, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.  
        Wyrzuty sumienia płynnie przeszły w irytację, kiedy jego generał położyła dłoń na palcach Huksa, pochyliła się trochę, żeby przycisnąć twarz do jego policzka. Szeptała coś, przez śpiewy – szlag, będą jutro wszyscy chrypieć – Dameron nie mógł usłyszeć słów, ale widział ruch warg, tak bardzo, bardzo blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko tej chorobliwie bladej skóry. Wskazanie głową na drzwi. Poe mógł się domyślić pytania.  
        Tknęło go naraz myślą, że może Leia po prostu ma ochotę tego, tego… ryżego, chudego, siniejącego drania zaciągnąć do sypialni i przerżnąć. Wielu żołnierzy, łącznie z nim samym, potrzebowało seksu, wracając z walki. Resztki adrenaliny, słodycz przeżycia, jeśli doprawiona zwycięstwem, to tym lepiej. A dla Lei – dla nich wszystkich – wybuch stoczni był zwycięstwem. Strategicznym, taktycznym, sprawiedliwości. Wet za wet. Rząd Republiki ich po cichu w tym wspierał, obywatele wspierali całkiem głośno.  
        I nie uderzyli przecież w planetę. Nawet te habity, które spłonęły, nie były głównym celem. Trudno będzie coś zarzucić politycznie czy propagandowo. Pełen tryumf. Na poziomie generałów to zapewne był odpowiednik powrotu do bazy żywym i z krwią setek skurwieli na rękach.  
        No i Hux wykańczał gwiazdy, o miliardach istot nie wspominając. Mieć go w łóżku, zwłaszcza z Kuat, Corelią i rządem Republiki czekającym na hololinii, by negocjować i gratulować – ładna demonstracja.  
        Poe nie powinien mieć pretensji, sam przecież dlatego żartował, drwił w ogniu walki. Dobry humor przy zabijaniu. Słodycz władzy. Zabili tysiące, i może Leia chciała mieć dłonie, które skonstruowały tę bombę, na swojej skórze, między swoimi nogami, przypomnieć sobie, że istnieje coś poza śmiercią. Miała prawo, tylko…  
        Hux potrząsał teraz głową. Pocałował Leię w policzek lekko, niepewnie, spojrzenie znów mu uciekło do pada. Oczywiście. Wybuchy. Inżynieria. Błąd w obliczeniach. Drań pewnie byłby gotów poprzeć każdą stronę, póki by mu pozwoliła na fajerwerki.  
        „Jesteś zazdrosny”, stwierdził parę dni temu Snap, „i to bardzo widać. Na twoim miejscu nie dawałbym mu tej satysfakcji, no ale jak wolisz”. Też coś. Poe prychnął, odwrócił wzrok, wrócił do picia i śpiewów. Nie będzie mu upadły dyktator przeszkadzał w świętowaniu.  
        Upadły dyktator wrócił z kolei grzecznie do sprawdzania własnych błędów. Parę godzin później, kiedy impreza już dogasała – trzy czwarte sali zmyło się, dobrawszy w parki czy inne konfiguracje, do sypialni i zostało już prawie tylko dowództwo – odłożywszy wreszcie pad, oznajmił zmęczonym głosem:  
        — Już mam. Zapomniałem o dyfuzji.  
        Snap parsknął wódką.  
        — Jak już wrócimy do rządu — wykrztusił — to musimy pamiętać, żeby nakazać jakąś kontrolę poziomu nauczania na Rubieżach. Dyfuzję to ja miałem w okolicach podstawówki, fakt, jeszcze imperialnej, ale…  
        — Hux przecież nie kończył republikańskiej szkoły. Oficjalnie nawet podstawowego wykształcenia nie ma — przypomniał po raz setny Dameron. — Nie można obwiniać Republiki o braki w jego wykształceniu. Też przerabiałem dyfuzję. Na bank jest w podstawie programowej.  
        Hux, jakże przewidywalnie, pobladł z wściekłości. Oczywiście poszukał spojrzeniem Lei, mały tchórz, ale generał tym razem go zignorowała, zajęta obroną honoru Senatu.  
        — Jest, na pewno jest, przecież sama głosowałam nad reformą oświaty… Na pewno wrzuciliśmy dyfuzję do programu. Aż tak się w to nie wczytywałam, nie pamiętam, ale podstawy układali eksperci, jakim cudem mieliby zapomnieć o dyfuzji?  
        — Próbujecie mnie przekonać, że demokracja to najgłupszy możliwy ustrój? — syknął Hux. — Wiem, co to jest dyfuzja….  
        — Brawo. — Poe zaklaskał.  
        — …tylko jej wartość w przypadku walk w przestrzeni kosmicznej jest… pomijalna do zerowej. Zapomniałem, że pas nad Kuat to bardziej habitat. Uwzględniłem wewnątrz stoczni, ale nie tę zewn…  
        — Oficjalna wersja i tak brzmi, że zapomniałeś o dyfuzji. Zostaw szczegóły do raportu. — Snap, pod karcącym wzrokiem Lei, dorzucił: — I bardzo sprawnie ci poszło to szukanie błędu. Jesteśmy pod wrażeniem. Talentu. Gorliwości. Dziękujemy za poświecenie i tak dalej.  
        Jawna niesprawiedliwość, uznał Poe. A jawnym niesprawiedliwościom bohaterscy piloci winni kłaść kres, więc…  
        — No, już, już. Dosyć tej pozytywnej motywacji. Gdyby ktoś nie zrobił błędu, nie musiałby go szukać. A błąd był kosztowny.  
        O, tu najwyraźniej drania uraził. Huksowi plamy wystąpiły na policzki.  
        — Dostaliście lepszą bombę niż chcieliście.  
        — Bomba była OK. Komandor porucznik ma na myśli, że nie chcieliśmy takich strat. Śmierci — podrzucił Snap.  
        Hux prawie przewrócił oczyma.  
        — Cały habitat zamieszkuje tylko kilka milionów istot. Bomba nie zniszczyła nawet połowy.  
        — Armitage — w głosie Lei zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.  
        — Oczywiście! Tylko dwa albo trzy miliony zabitych, planeta niezniszczona, słońce nadal świeci… Co to jest dla takiego hurtownika. Detal. Napiwek!  
        Krzyk Damerona nie robił na Huksie żadnego wrażenia, chyba go nawet, sądząc z wyprostowania pleców i tego bladego, złośliwego uśmiechu, ucieszył. Szlag by to.  
        — Tylko kilka milionów. Wielkie słowa jak na kogoś, kto tak naprawdę miał pod sobą wszystkiego parę tysięcy ludzi.  
        O. Teraz to Hux zrobił się najpierw czerwony, potem biały. Plecy mu sflaczały. Finn był w irytowaniu swojego eks-generała najlepszy.  
        — I nawet tylu nie potrafił utrzymać — dorzucił Poe.  
        Hux zerwał się z krzesła. Położył zaraz dłonie na oparciu, odetchnął głęboko, przygryzł wargę. Leia westchnęła ciężko, przymknęła na chwilę oczy, podeszła do niego, zarzuciła ręce na szyję. Znów mówiła cicho, ale tym razem w tle nie było hałasu.  
        — Jesteś zmęczony? Możemy iść do pokoju. Odnieśliśmy dzisiaj ważne zwycięstwo. Cieszę się, tak bardzo. — Przytuliła się mocniej. — Zasługujemy na trochę odpoczynku. Taka jestem szczęśliwa… Chodźmy.  
        Do jej pokoju, zapewne. Leia życzyła sobie, żeby Hux sypiał u niej, nie w swoim – czymś pomiędzy pokojem a celą. Pokoju pod ścisłym nadzorem. Dameron nie do końca łapał, czemu, bo nie sądził, żeby Leia miała siłę czy ochotę, żeby codziennie uprawiać seks. O tym, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek miała ochotę uprawiać seks z tym konkretnym egzemplarzem gatunku ludzkiego, Poe starał się nie myśleć w ogóle.  
        Tym razem Hux skinął głową, wyraźnie uspokojony, jakby to „cieszę się” w sekundę go rozluźniło. Pocałował włosy Lei – ale nie spuścił wzroku, patrzył na cały pokój z takim wyraźnym tryumfem, aż do chwili, kiedy drzwi się nimi zamknęły.  
        Bimber się już skończył. Snap łyknął resztkę szampana.  
        — Heh, mam nadzieję, że ewentualny atak zaczną nie wcześniej niż za dwa dni, jutro to wszyscy będziemy odsypiali tego kaca… Masz, napij się. — W stronę Damerona poleciała już prawie pusta butelka. — Może ci nastrój poprawi. Bo na razie to te twoje zbolałe miny sprawiają Huksowi pewnie więcej radości niż wybuch.  
        Rozsądnemu w każdym swoim szaleństwie – taa, Poe zdawał sobie sprawę, że to zapewne alkohol w żyłach podpowiada mu poetyckie sprzeczności – Temminowi łatwo było mówić. Oczywiście, gdyby Poe, dziecięciem będąc, kolaborował z admirał Imperium, a potem dowiadywał się, że problemu ze współpracą przy wykańczaniu Raksa nie mieli także jego rodzice, och, i przy okazji twój ojciec zginął, ale admirał zabiła imperatora, misja zakończyła się sukcesem, więc ją puściłam i życzyłam szczęścia, tak, kochanie, wiem, że cię zrzucała z dachu, ale przecież nie zabiła – no więc, gdyby Poe takie rzeczy w dzieciństwie przeżył, być może również podchodziłby do podejrzanych ideologicznie romansów ze spokojem.  
        — Temu psychopacie nic nie sprawia większej radości niż wybuchy. Gdyby faktycznie, nie dajcie gwiazdy, zaczął rządzić wszechświatem i musiałby przestać go niszczyć, chyba by się powiesił.  
        Snap przewrócił oczyma.  
        — On nie jest psychopatą, on tylko bardzo chce nim być.  
        — Chcieć być psychopatą to chyba jeszcze gorzej?  
        — Zależy. Kalonia powiedziałaby, że skoro chce, to znaczy, że ma sumienie i odczuwa z jego powodu dyskomfort, a to już coś.  
        — Nie wypiłem dosyć na ten typ konwersji, Snap.  
        — Mhm. To pij. Wiesz, on uważa ciebie za… nie za psychopatę, ale coś w tym rodzaju.  
        Poe się zakrztusił. Właściwie powietrzem, bo w butelce już nic nie było.  
        — A pokazałeś mu definicję? Bo wiesz przy jego brakach to może…  
        — On uważa, że w Porządku przynajmniej szanują przeciwników. Śmierć. Że jak zabijają, to już poważnie i rozumiejąc, co robią. Bez żartów. Dla niego twoja… niezmącona pogoda w ogniu bitwy jest… niegodna, jakby. Niehonorowa. Psychopatyczna. Okrutna. Jak zwał, tak zwał.  
        — Dlaczego ty w ogóle z nim rozmawiałesz? — o to musiał zapytać Finn, Dameronowi opadła szczęka.  
        — A czemu nie? Dogryzanie to jedno, ale w przeciwieństwie do was nie sądzę, że on pewnego dnia magicznie zniknie z naszej bazy. I to jest teraz partner cioci. Nie będę do niego mówił „wujku”, bo jest ode mnie młodszy, no ale pogadać wypada.  
        — „Partner” to chyba trochę przesada.  
        — Ciocia jest wdową i nie ma nikogo innego. Trudno to nazwać „kochankiem”. „Konkubent” to byłaby przesada, owszem, ale „partner” jest w sam raz.  
        — Ja też nie jestem na to dość pijany — uznał Finn; trzeba przyznać, że rzucił się nadrabiać ten brak w tempie imponującym.  
        — Jakim cudem wyście rozmawiali dość długo, żeby dojść do mojej rzekomej psychopatii?  
        — Poe, Poe, Poe. — Temmin pokiwał głową, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, jak to po alkoholu. — Bo dobrze się z nim gada. Rozumie zdecydowanie więcej niż ta terapeutka, do której Kaviś mnie zawlokła… O, szlag, to było przy Akademii, biedna pani Madiv...  
        — To jest szocjopatyczny, fanatyczny ludobójca — Finn mówił powoli, z troską, częściowo chyba nawet niewywołaną procentami i faktem, że w ustach miał butelkę. — Szadysta. Sznap, ty jestesz takim… fajnym, posządnym człowiekiem, co on może u ciebie…  
        — Takie różne… No. Jak to jest, jak masz niecałe piętnaście lat i jesteś na froncie, walczysz, współpracujesz z lokalnymi gangami, najpierw wychowuje cię ulica, potem konspira, zabijasz i ciebie prawie zabijają, kolaborujesz, knujesz spiski, zabijasz znowu, twoi rodzice są twoimi dowódcami, a potem, kurwa, nagle coś im odpierdziela i próbują przez pół godziny cię traktować jak dziecko. Z czu-kuźwa-łością. Mówią „chodź, polecimy na wakacje”, wciskają swoje ulubione książki z dzieciństwa, próbują bawić się z tobą w zabawy, które lubiłeś, jak miałeś cztery lata, albo co. Albo co. Krzyczą, że masz nie kląć, rozumiecie, z kąta ci nagle łypie gęba faceta, którego kiedyś tam zabiłeś, odruchowo mówisz „o ja kurwa pierdolę” czy coś, a oni na ciebie, że masz nie kląć, bo to brak szacunku… Przykładowo. I podobne. Nawet ustaliliśmy, że chyba do siedemnastego roku życia to ja zabiłem więcej istot inteligentnych. Ale nie jesteśmy pewni. — Snap dolał sobie wódki do piwa, golnął. — O, no i on też lubi majsterkować. Fajnie nam się gada o droidach. O Panu Kostce i w ogóle. Ostatnio naprawialiśmy tomograf, bo razem to zawsze szybciej, i calutką robotę spieraliśmy o wyższość silnika Y-C208 nad następną generacją. Czas nam sam zleciał, aż szkoda było kończyć.  
        Poe przymknął oczy. Nagle zrobiło mu się tak jakoś po pijanemu smutno. Żal. Nie Huksa, oczywiście, ale Snapa już jak najbardziej.  
        — W życiu nie miałem wakacji — westchnął Finn. — Ta szuja miała?  
        — Nie za bardzo, miała jakieś misje pod przykrywką. Parę ze swoim ojcem. Ale mało wakacyjne. Dużo do nich strzelali. Chyba. Tak zrozumiałem. Trochę jak u Bena. Ja miałem. Znaczy, próbę wakacji. Jak już był pokój. — Temmin się skrzywił. — Nie wspominam tego za dobrze. Mama… nie potrafiła się przestawić. A ja prawie rozłożyłem lokalny rynek handlu narkotykami. Niechcący, serio, ale była wściekła i…  
        — Jakim cudem zabiłeś więcej ludzi niż Hugs? — Do Damerona wszystko dochodziło z alkoholowym opóźnieniem.  
        — Do siedemnastego roku życia. Potem on zaczyna mieć przewagę, bo ja poszedłem do szkoły oficerskiej w tym wieku i siedziałem w Akademii, i strzelałem najwyżej do tarcz i manekinów. Najpierw było fajnie. Potem okropnie, bo zacząłem mieć… — urwał. — Nieważne. Nie ma co was nudzić wspominkami, młodzieży. Akademii już nie ma, nie? Stocznie nad Kuat właśnie poszły… — zamyślił się, pociągnął piwa, piana spłynęła mu po brodzie, sklął. — No, jest jak jest. Żyjemy, dobra nasza. Co tak ucichło? „Maruśkę” śpiewamy, żołnierze! Tak, żeby nas na tym Kuat usłyszeli, jeśli im bębenki nie strzeliły. I na pohybel skurwysynom!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nibiś prompty całusowe ([kiss] to shut them up) i miało być Kylusiątko, ale potem gadałyśmy, że w sumie jakiś trójkąt emocjonalny z Poe’em, Leią i Armisiem też by nas bawił (vel bawiłby mnie, a nibi się dała bardzo łatwo namówić, że też), wobec czego podmieniwszy osoby w promptach, mamy fika. Króciutkiego i w większości zaimprowizowanego, bo meme całusowe zamierzam. zrobić. krótkimi. tekstami.
> 
> I tak się składa, że to jest w sumie bonus do bonusu vel do tego kochanego AU. XD
> 
> Znaczy, no dobra, zróbmy wyraźną informację, żeby nie było - romansu tutaj Huksa z Poe'em nie ma, ale jest rodzaj... bliskości opartej na wrogości i negatywnych emocjach. Nie pocałunek nawet, ale prawie. Jak to u mnie.

 

 

Liczby, wykresy, linie. Forteca, sarknął w duszy Hux, ale sam czuł, że w tej ironii było sporo ciepła. Niepokojące. Błędne. Słabość. Żadna inna forteca mu nie pozostała i powinien o tym myśleć z wściekłością. Pogardzać sobą, nie pobłażać. Ale na razie przesuwał palcem wzdłuż pada, z kostek hologramów rozwijał kolejne projekty, przestawiał je, poprawiał, rysował w powietrzu od nowa.  
        Pisk czujki w drzwiach. Czujka rzekomo była po to, by Hux się mniej stresował, miał jakieś ostrzeżenie nim ktoś z bandy księżniczki wpadnie mu do celi – to jest, pokoju pod zaostrzonym nadzorem – ale generał sądził, że chodziło raczej o ostrzeganie bazy, że on próbuje wyjść. Mógłby tę czujkę wyłączyć, prawdę powiedziawszy. Tylko toby nic nie zmieniło.  
        — Czas do łóżka, Hugs. Cisza nocna i tak dalej.  
        Szlag by to. Dzisiaj musieli przysłać tego błazna. Hux przez chwilę rozważał opór – był w trakcie pracy, nie czuł się zmęczony – ale to była kolejna z rzeczy, które ostatecznie nic by nie zmieniły. Dameron spróbowałby go zaciągnąć drwinami, korzystając z tej oczywistej przewagi, że Hux nie za bardzo mógł mordować czy nawet tłuc członków Ruchu Oporu w ich własnej bazie. Albo od razu poszedłby po Leię.  
        Jej Wysokość życzyła sobie, żeby Hux sypiał u niej w pokoju. Przy niej. Nawet nie „uprawiał seks”, po prostu był obok w trakcie tych jej paru regulaminowych godzin snu – nie pokrywały się z cyklem dobowym satelity, trwającym trzydzieści pięć godzin – żeby mogła sprawdzić, nim sama zaśnie, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, żadnych sińców, ran, innych obrażeń. Jakby nadal siedzieli przy Renie. Zaskakujące, na samym początku. Hux nie spodziewał się po Lei żadnych obsesji, a na pewno nie tej konkretnej.  
        Jakby nie ufała własnym żołnierzom. Albo samej sobie.  
        — Żadnego „Jeszcze trochę, mamo, nie skończyłem projektu najnowszej superbroni”? Od razu strajk corelliański? — Dameron prawie nucił. — Przykro mi, Hugs, pora się przebrać w piżamkę.  
        Hux zerwał się na równe nogi, zmiął w dłoni kostki projektowe.  
        — Nie waż się wspominać mojej matki. Ani słowa. Nigdy.  
        — Przynajmniej wstałeś. Mnie też nie bawi bycie twoją niańką. Idziemy.  
        Hux trząsł się wewnętrznie z gniewu, kiedy szli korytarzami bazy. Dameron to ani chybi zauważał. Pogwizdywał, a kiedy Hux zaczął wydłużać swoje kroki, próbując zmusić drania do drobienia obok siebie, tamten po prostu jeszcze zwolnił. Generał nie powinien być o tej porze w tej części kompleksu bez obstawy, więc miał do wyboru albo czekać co chwilę, aż komandor porucznik spokojnie go dogoni, albo narażać się na spojrzenia i pytania ze strony reszty tej przeklętej bandy.  
        Na przykład tej milionkroć przeklętej dziewczyny, która wślizgnęła się ze zdrajcą na Supremacy. Rose, Hux pamiętał imię, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać.  
        — Nie powinieneś być w pokoju?  
        — Właśnie idę.  
        — Sam?  
        Zacisnął zęby.  
        — Z komandorem porucznikiem.  
        — Nie widzę go.  
        — Jest za rogiem.  
        Rose wyjrzała. Z paralizatorem w ręku i wycelowanym w Huksa. Doprawdy. Do-szlag-by-trafił-prawdy.  
        — Poe, nie powinieneś go tak puszczać samemu.  
        — Zna drogę. — Dameron wynurzył się wreszcie zza zakrętu. — I przecież nie ucieknie. Gdzie niby miałby? Do swojego kochanego wodza, żeby ten go potorturował, nim zabije?  
        Rose prychnęła. Ale oczywiście nie na komandora porucznika.  
        — Nie wolno ci się od niego oddalać. — Paralizator trzasnął. — Jasne?  
        — Nie moja wina, że on się wlecze. — I ma krótkie nóżki; nawet by to dodał, chociaż Rose już odchodziła, ale Dameron nie dał mu szansy.  
        — To raczej komuś tak spieszno, że leci w podskokach. Jak chłopczyk do tego słowa na „m”, które mam nie…  
        Gdyby nie to, że Rose wciąż była blisko, Hux chyba by go uderzył. Ale tak to tylko syknął w miarę cicho:  
        — A. O to chodzi. Jesteś zazdrosny, że to ja idę do księżniczki…  
        — Generał.  
        — Może mi pozwala się nazywać „księżniczką”? O to też jesteś zazdrosny? Bo twoja uwielbiana Leia chce widzieć mnie, każdej nocy, a na swojego komandora porucznika nie zwraca uwagi? Woli nawet wrogiego generała od ciebie? Chociaż chyba przysporzyłem wam mniej strat niż te twoje i zdrajcy pomysły…  
        — To w sumie dosyć żałosne z twojej strony, nie uważasz?  
        Może i. Nieważne, Hux się już rozkręcił.  
        — Tak sobie mówisz? Że Leia woli mnie z litości? — To mogła być prawda i jego samego zapiekło, więc przeszedł dalej, docisnął mocniej. — Dużo musisz o tym myśleć. Leżysz sobie po nocach i wyobrażasz, co ja i twoja generał robimy za tymi drzwiami, właśnie w tej chwili? Fantazjujesz, że jesteś na moim miejscu?  
        No, wreszcie trafiał. Dameronowi czerwone plamy wystąpiły na policzki.  
        — Nigdy bym jej tak…  
        — Może powinienem ci podać trochę szczegółów. Tak żeby urozmaicić twoje marzenia. Ułatwić. W końcu chcemy, żeby najlepszy pilot Ruchu Oporu był w doskonałej formie, prawda?  
        Komandor porucznik musiał go chcieć uderzyć, zaciskał i prostował rytmicznie pięści, prawie podskakiwał w miejscu, podchodził o krok, jakby się zamierzał rzucić Huksowi do gardła, cofał.  
        — Ale to chyba jednak zbyt prywatne. — Generał się uśmiechnął. — Śnij sobie dalej. Może Leia ledwie się za mną drzwi zamkną, przyciśnie mnie do ściany, może pozwoli mi położyć sobie ręce biodrach, przesuwać wzdłuż pleców, może będzie mnie całować po szyi, w usta, wzdłuż obojczyków, może ja ją będę po włosach, karku, dłoniach, pie…  
        Dameron chwycił go za skronie, szarpnął za włosy, pchnął potylicę na ścianę. W porównaniu z siłą, jaką rzucała człowiekiem Moc – drobiazg. Pewnie nawet śladu nie będzie. Ale jeśli tamten popełnił błąd, jeśli zostanie siniec… Ach. Leia będzie z kogoś bardzo niezadowolona.  
        — Stul pysk. — Komandor porucznik ściągnął go teraz w dół, przycisnął jego czoło do swojego; mówił cicho, głos miał jakby przydymiony, ociupinkę niższy, zachrypnięty, no proszę, proszę, kogoś jednak brało.  
        Nienawiść, chęć zwycięstwa, tryumf, poniżenie, władza, seks. W sumie, jak słusznie podkreślały teorie, wszystko pragnienia. Praktyki Hux jeszcze nie zaznał, nawet wtedy, kiedy ten przeklęty seks uprawiał. Chciałby nie zaznać nigdy, ale skoro banda księżniczki uparła się mu „naprostować” układ nerwowy, to płonna nadzieja. Chwyci go, choćby z rozregulowania hormonów, prędzej czy później. I głównie wściekłość na tę świadomość spowodowała, że Hux pociągnął tę farsę dalej, wysyczał:  
        — Ależ, rozważam tylko możliwości — byli tak blisko, że słowa przechodziły niemal bezpośrednio z warg na wargi, tym lepiej, tym głębiej trafią, silniej zatrują. — Jak ta, że kogoś po drugiej stronie tych drzwi będzie zżerała ciekawość, oczywiście czysto ideologiczna, i będzie się wsłuchiwał, szukał sensu w każdym szmerze, zastanawiał, czy Leia nazywa mnie generałem, kiedy…  
        Dameron zacisnął lewą dłoń w jego włosach, prawą zamknął na ustach, wbił w nie palce, jakby chciał mu wepchnąć słowa z powrotem do gardła. Generał zaczął się śmiać i palce wślizgnęły się mu poza zęby, okropnie irytujące, smakujące dzisiejszą kolacją, metalem, słone od potu. Poe je zresztą natychmiast z miną pełną obrzydzenia zaczął wycofywać, ale Hux w porywie złośliwości przytrzymał zębami. Przejechał językiem, prawie niechcący, po prostu nadal parskając śmiechem, ale Dameron się wzdrygnął, poczerwieniał mocniej, zastygł – Hux śmiał się coraz bardziej, prawie dławił wokół tych palców – a potem wyrwał gwałtownie dłoń. Praktycznie odskoczył.  
        — Zamknij mordę — syczał, cokolwiek poniewczasie. Ale tym razem nie podszedł bliżej, nie dotknął. — I chyba śnisz. Ty. O tym „generale” — brzmiał już nieco spokojniej.  
        Może i szkoda. Nieważne, w którą stronę pchnęłoby go ostatecznie, reakcja Lei byłaby bezcenna. Wyrzuty sumienia, które zżerałaby komandora porucznika, także. Nawet jeszcze cenniejsze, Leia to twarda kobieta, zawsze opanuje emocje. Dameron z jego impulsywnością byłby się gryzł tygodniami.  
        Z drugiej strony, myślał Hux, z trudem wstrzymując uśmiech, kiedy szli do pokoju generał, a komandor porucznik tym razem mało nóg nie połamał, tak gnał, z drugiej strony nie raz jeszcze na siebie w tej bazie wpadną, niejedna szansa przyjdzie. Tylko długie rozgrywki warte są wszak zachodu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal Nibiś i i prompty całusowe, tym razem 30 (as a comfort) - ta, wiem, miało być dla Miśka i Panicza, ale w którymś momencie zmieniło nam się to na feelgood AU i Miśka z Tym Idiotą (Dameronem. fakt, że on pewnie wyżyje, kylusiątko też - well, kylusiątko mnie obchodziło po pierwszej części, bo małe ja myślało, że to idealistą, fanatykiem; ale jak nie, to mnie wkurzył. priorytety - a armiś umrze, i leia niestety może takoż, od ładnych paru miesięcy głęboko mnie smuci, a muszę jeszcze na to /czekać/, okrutne). I tak jest. Jak to u mnie zwykle, daliśmy radę zrobić pocałunki praktycznie platoniczne, a już na pewno podbudowane raczej nie romantycznością/erotyzmem. 
> 
> A, i to jest crack. Czysty. Mam najpewniej radośnie środek zjazdu w dół moich skądinąd stałych stanów depresyjnych, wobec czego jak już piszę - w zasadzie zaczęłam przed, musiałam dosłownie wymyślić zdanie, żeby skończyć, bo do mnie doszło, że jeszcze nie, jeszcze teraz nie przejdą na erotykę, Leia nie pozwoli tak Huksiątku zrobić, poczekaj, Dameron - to cokolwiek zechcę. Nawet durne cracki.

 

Dameron, wpadłszy do sztabu, zamierzał wygłosić przemowę. Musiał się w końcu wreszcie nauczyć przemawiać, powtarzała Leia, mieli braki kadrowe, a on był jednym z najwyższych rangą. Wielofunkcyjność mu się przyda.  
        Wpadł do sztabu. Obrzucono go przelotnymi spojrzeniami, potem zaś wszyscy wrócili do przeglądania dokumentów i map. Cóż, trudno. Przemowa przyciągnie ich uwagę. Na pewno.  
        Poe nabrał tchu.  
        — Rozpuszczasz go!  
        No dobra. Nie wyszło. Spróbował raz jeszcze:  
        — A on to wykorzystuje i manipuluje tobą i wami wszystkimi!  
        W porządku, w porządku, sam słyszał, że się tylko pogrąża. Leia nawet nie odwróciła głowy od strategicznej projekcji systemu Tatooine.  
        — Masz jeszcze jakieś wstrząsające wieści? Wielkie odkrycia? Że wysadził zamieszkały układ planetarny na przykład?  
        — Niemożliwe. Naprawdę? — Snap dał radę to wypowiedzieć kompletnie poważnym tonem, co oczywiście spowodowało wybuch śmiechu w pomieszczeniu.  
        — Dlaczego wy mu to wszystko…  
        — Moją sytuację wyjaśniła Kalonia, komandorze poruczniku. Syndrom corelliański.  
        Zdaniem Damerona Leia wymawiała nazwę jednostki, było nie było, chorobowej zdecydowanie zbyt lekkim, radosnym tonem.  
        — Chłopak się stara — rzucił lekko Temmin. — Jak na ludobójcę wysadzającego układy planetarne, znaczy. Naprawił nam sprzęt medyczny. Zrobił urządzenie podsłuchowe. Poprawił spalanie i przyspieszenie myśliwców…  
        — Wszystkich poza moim!  
        — A. O to chodzi. — Generał wreszcie się odwróciła. — Dobra, Poe, powiedz po prostu, o co tym razem się pokłóciliście i z czym przesadziłeś.  
        — Ja? A czemu ja miałem niby z czymś…? Skąd wiesz?  
        — Moc — odparła Leia.  
        — Bo tutaj przyszedłeś ze skargą uprzedzająca na ustach — stwierdził Snap. — Dziecko by odgadło.  
        Za jego plecami Larma potaknęła. Dameron przeczesał włosy dłonią.  
        — On mnie celowo prowokuje.  
        — On celowo prowokuje wszystkich. Wszyscy inni jakoś daję radę z tym żyć. Co się stało? — w głosie Lei zabrzmiał niepokój.  
        Dameron wbił wzrok punkt na mapie, tuż obok jej twarzy. Punkt migał, pokazując położenie prywatnych wojsk najemnych Huttów. Siły teoretycznie neutralnej.  
        — Rozmawialiśmy o… Sam już nie wiem, o czym. Znaczy, o jedzeniu. Jakość jedzenia w kantynie. O to się zaczęliśmy… Dyskutować, tak. Hugs marudził, że jedzenie nie jest idealnie zbilansowane i zoptymalizowane pod względem wartości odżywczych, że te nutridrinki i inne nienaturalne papki, które jedzą w Porządku, są wydajniejsze, a smak i reszta to burżuazyjne pomysły.  
        — Typowe. Słyszymy to od niego przy co drugim posiłku. Nawet Finn to jakoś znosi, a dobrze wiem, że ma ochotę wtedy draniowi rozkwasić nos. Co najmniej.  
        Poe znów przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. Rozmowa zaczynała zmierzać w zdecydowanie niewłaściwym kierunku.  
        — Finn jest cudowny i bardzo go podziwiam? — spróbował. — A właśnie, Finn i jego alergie i niedostosowania pokarmowe, doktor Harter mówiła, że…  
        — Doktor Harter składa raporty nam, komandorze poruczniku. — Larma jako na razie jedyna w pokoju nie brzmiała na rozbawioną, prędzej zirytowaną. — I tak, wiemy, że dobre wyniki we wprowadzeniu kolejnych produktów do diety Finna nieźle też wrócą Huksowi. Co nas naprowadza na…? — Zimny uśmiech.  
        — Na jego wieczne marudzenia, podłej, niewdzięcznej szui! Iiiii…. I tym razem nie mogłem już tego zdzierżyć, no bo ileż można, on marudzi to na jedzenie takim samym tonem, jakim mówi o Hosnian, jak ja to mam… Snap, no ty przecież rozumiesz, miałeś znajomych na Aka…  
        — Moich znajomych w to nie mieszaj. Byli byli gotowi umrzeć za sprawę, ale za twoje kłótnie z Huksem to im raczej nie było spieszno. Szlag, Poe, coś ty tym razem narobił?  
        Leia świdrowała teraz Damerona wzrokiem. Nie, nie przestraszonym, ale jednak… Zrezygnowanym. Jakby się już szykowała na może nie najgorsze, ale bardzo, bardzo złe.  
        — No powiedziałem mu, że on to się na pewno zna, jego matka w końcu zmywała po tych idealnych posiłkach starego generała. I że może nic dziwnego, że mu nic niezeskrobanego z cudzej patelni nie smakuje…  
        Snap już gdzieś w połowie wypowiedzi przyłożył dłoń do oczu. Larma wyglądała jak istota rozdarta między wybuchem śmiechu a załamaniem nerwowym. Leia – jak istota gotowa wsadzić pewnego dorosłego mężczyznę do kojca. Albo chodzika. A już z pewnością dać mu szlaban na latanie.  
        — Ty masz jakąś ciekawą tendencję do wypominania mu jego matki — westchnął Temmin. — Jestem pewien, że ta moja psycholog dałaby to radę jakoś zinterpretować. Znaczy, gdyby nie to, że była na Hosnian…  
        — I nie spróbował cię zabić? — wtrąciła Leia.  
        — Zamierzył się. Ale stał kawałek dalej i BB-8 dał radę go kopnąć prądem. Ale lekko, naprawdę, nie stracił przytomności ani nic! Za to BB-9E poraził BB-8 i się pokłócili, i mój droid teraz stracił kumpla i to wszystko Huksa wina!  
        Generał przymknęła oczy. Poe zaczynał się czuć fatalnie. Głupia awantura z Huksem, co do której był pewien, że no, się rozejdzie po kościach, nawet jak drań doniesie, zaczynała nabierać wagi. Tak po reakcjach innych sądząc.  
        — Nawet swołocz dała radę odszczeknąć — zapewnił Dameron, a potem, uniesiony nową falą oburzenia: — I jeszcze wciągnęła w to Leię! No nie mogłem… Powiedział, powiedział, że zawsze to lepiej pomywaczką w fartuszku niż niewolnicą w złotym bikini!  
        Ku takiemu pewnemu jego zaskoczeniu generał jedynie parsknęła śmiechem.  
        — A to wiedział, gdzie cię zaboli… Mnie nigdy tego nie powiedział, ma instynkt samozachowawczy, śmiechem bym go zabiła, ta ichnia propaganda mi to wypomina ponad pół życia… — Wzruszyła ramionami, niemniej jej spojrzenie złagodniało tylko na chwilę. — No, ale ty tego nie potraktowałeś z dystansem. Skądże. Jakbym sama nie potrafiła zadbać o swój honor. Rycerzykowie z losu łaski. Mam nadzieję, że BB-9E cię powstrzymał, nim zrobiłeś Huksowi krzywdę? I nie przychodzisz tutaj, żeby nam na okrętkę powiedzieć, żeś go zabił?  
        Mówiła lekko, tylko jej oczy były były pełne już chyba nie niepokoju, a czegoś dalej. Dameron nie chciał tego nazywać, nie chciał myśleć, że Leia mogłaby się naprawdę… mogłaby naprawdę cokolwiek czuć przez, do człowieka, który ot tak sobie wysadził zamieszkały układ planetarny.  
        Tak czy siak, przysiągł szybko, drania nie zabił. Co zresztą było czystą, najczystszą prawdą. Musiał też jednak przyznać, że ponieważ droidy były zajęte walką i wypominaniem sobie nawzajem, to BB-9E nie zdążył zareagować dość szybko i tak, owszem, Poe przyrżnął zbrodniarzowi w splot słoneczny. No spróbował. Hux się uchylił. Mhm, tak, zaczęli się tłuc. Ale droidy zaraz ich rozdzieliły, nic nikomu się nie stało, Hugs nie wygląda gorzej, a przecież Dameronowi wystarczyło obciągnąć koszulę i przeczesać włosy, żeby nawet nie zauważyli, droidy tam z Hugsem są, no nic się wielkiego nie stało, niechże się Leia nie zrywa, niech się nie…  
        — Ja pójdę, ciociu. — Snap już szedł do drzwi. — Będę szybciej. I jakby co, to dla niego będzie mniej upokarzające, niż gdyby kobieta, którą… Niż gdybyś ty go miała znaleźć. Coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, nim tam wejdę, Dameron? Ostatnia szansa, potem mi opowiedzą droidy.  
        Ostatnia szansa brzmiało niezwykle poważnie. I, niestety, nie tylko brzmiało, Poe wiedział z doświadczenia. Snap nie wahał się korzystać z możliwości jakie dawał mu fakt oficjalnego, republikańskiego tytułu. Wyższego niż ten Dameronowy. Zresztą, spojrzenie Lei też nie pozostawiało złudzeń. A to, co zostało do opowiedzenia, cóż… Poe przełknął ślinę.  
        — Byłem wściekły — zaczął defensywnie — i mój droid właśnie tracił kumpla i już na zaś nad tym lamentował! Myślicie, że mi było miło tego słuchać? Gdyby Huks trzymał ję…  
        — Do rzeczy, komandorze poruczniku. — Leia, nie Temmin. Och, szlag.  
        — No, to na odchodnym, jak już nas rozdzielili, trafiła mnie wścieklica i… No wiem, że nie powinienem, przepraszam? wyjąłem blaster i strzeliłem ogłuszającym, ale naprawdę ogłuszającym, nastawionym na tryb najlżejszy, przysięgam, nic draniowi nie jest — Poe mówił coraz szybciej, tym szybciej im silniejszego wrażenia, że nikt go naprawdę nie słucha, nabierał; Larma wybierała już komunikator Kalonii, a Leia, mimo prób mitygowania przez Snapa, znów zaczęła wstawać, podpierając się blatu. — Droidy z nim zostały, od razu wezwały też małego medycznego, sprawdziłem puls i wszystkie reakcje, wszystko jest OK…  
        Temmin sięgnął Dameronowi do pasa i wyjął blaster. Poe spróbował się żachnąć, bardziej dla zasady niż łudząc się, że to coś zmieni.  
        — Gdyby nie to, że sądzę, że oddelegowanie do zadań szeregowców i szorowania patelni w kuchni zaboli cię bardziej, wysłałbym cię do karceru. W najbliższych tygodniach nawet nie marz o lataniu. To ja idę, ciociu. Dam ci znać, co z Huksem, obiecuję. Zaraz. Jak tylko tam wejdę.  
        Leia uśmiechnęła się. Dzielnie. Dameron natychmiast się znienawidził za to, że tym razem to on był przyczyną tego uśmiechu, tej przeklętej maski. Za dobrze wiedział, co się pod nią kryje.  
        — Pani generał, jemu naprawdę nic…  
        — Pewnie nie. Gdyby miał dostać zawału, dostałby od razu. Pragnę przypomnieć, koman… Nawet nie wiem, o ile szarż mam cię, powinnam cię… — Spojrzała na Larmę; uśmiech tamtej był z kolei, Poe przysiągłby, wręcz złośliwy.  
        — Myślę, że komandor miał dobry pomysł. Dajmy spokój formalnościom, niewielu nas w końcu już zostało, każdy i tak się zajmuje tym, czym akurat trzeba. Miesiąc albo dwa w kuchni oraz całkowity zakaz choćby wchodzenia do kabiny myśliwca powinny wystarczyć. Zwłaszcza ta kuchnia. Jak znam Huksa, to go szczególnie ucieszy. Kawał mściwej wredoty z niego.  
        — Żeby tylko wredoty. — Leia nadal brzmiała spokojnie, właściwie lekko, ale nie usiadła, stała, wciąż oparta o blat i krzesło; wygodna wymówka dla zaciskania palców. — On umie być okrutny, naprawdę okrutny. Nie… Nie daj się zwieść tej jego rólce zimnego fanatyka, zagubionego książątka, zakochanego dzieciaka. W Hosnian szło nie tylko o wojnę i nie tylko o jego pozycję wewnątrz tej ichniej bandy… Hux lubi być okrutny. — Skrzywiła się. — Ale nikt go inaczej nie nauczył. Nic innego nie widział. I dlatego jest takie ważne, żebyśmy zachowywali przy tych jego prowokacjach spokój, Poe. On się w końcu dostosuje. Tacy ludzie szybko się uczą. O ile nie zamierzamy go postawić pod murem.  
        Dameron byłby do stawiania chętny. A przynajmniej lubił tak sobie powtarzać. Niestety, z jego opinią już nawet Finn przestawał się tak całkiem zgadzać, Snap z kolei, zawsze radośnie rzucający, że Huksowi egzekucja należy się jak ta lala, po pierwsze, chyba żartował, po drugie, miał całkiem inne niż Poe powody.  
        — Nie zamierzamy. Nie w najbliższym czasie. A skoro o uczeniu mowa, widzę, że pewien pilot potrzebuje powtórki z podstaw. Strzałów ogłuszających nie wolno używać z bliskiej odległości — Larma mówiła monotonie, jak nagrania treningowe. — Ze względu na możliwość uszkodzenia centralnego układy nerwowego i krążeniowego. Nie wspominając o nagłym skurczu i rozluźnieniu wszystkich partii mięśni, które w skrajnym przypadku może prowadzić do przerwania pracy płuc…  
        — No przecież wiem! — jęknął Dameron; miał wrażenie, że wzrok Lei z każdym słowem staje się bardziej nieostry, jakby widziała już raczej swoje myśli niż rzeczywistość.  
        — Jasne, dlatego zostawiłeś bajzel do posprzątania droidom, co? — Larma nawet nie syczała czy prychała, po prostu stwierdzała fakty, zapewne absolutnie pewna, że ma rację.  
        Niestety, słusznie. Poe, ochłonąwszy, upewnił się, że Hux żyje i dycha, a konieczność przebrania i umycia drania zostawił sztucznej inteligencji. Najchętniej BB-9E i paru sprzątającym maluchom, może też temu medycznemu, jednak BB-8 uparł się, żeby pomóc. Czuł się odpowiedzialny, jak sam wypiszczał, bo nie powstrzymał swojego nieodpowiedzialnego, głupiutkiego przyjaciela.  
        To było kroplą przelewającą czarę goryczy – Dameron wyszedł z sypialni Huksa urażony do żywego, ogarnął włosy i udał się… Cóż, udał się do sztabu, żeby się, jak to ujął Snap, uprzedzająco poskarżyć na te liczne jawne niesprawiedliwości. Co, tak chwili namysłu, faktycznie mogło nie być jego najgenialniejszym planem.  
        Z drugiej strony wersja Huksa byłaby dla pewnego komandora porucznika (chyba jeszcze? Leia w końcu nic oficjalnie nie powiedziała o jego szarży?) znacznie bardziej miażdżąca. Na pewno. O ile, dodał złośliwy głos, ani chybi rozsądku – Poe go nienawidził – o ile Hugs by się w ogóle na takie poniżenie jak skarga do Lei zdecydował. Bo jeśli nie, a trzeba przyznać, że przy arogancji tego drania istnieje taka możliwość, to Dameron znosił właśnie ciężki wzrok Larmy i nie tyle ciężkie, co tak okropnie zmęczone, wyzute z czegokolwiek, nawet rozczarowania, spojrzenie generał cóż, znosił to wszystko – wbiwszy wzrok w podłogę i przeczesując włosy już tak często, że miał wrażenie, że sobie je zaraz wyrwie – całkowicie bez powodu.  
        Jak na zawołanie komunikator Lei zawibrował. Poe zdał sobie sprawę, że ma suche z nerwów gardło. A jeśli tej szui jednak coś się stało? Hugs byłby pewnie gotów nawet narazić swoje życie, ba, umrzeć, byleby tylko pogorszyć stosunki między Leią a resztą Ruchu Oporu, zwłaszcza Dameronem. Żeby zaszkodzić Dameronowi i w ogóle sprawie Republiki – też.  
        Trudno, powiedział sobie Poe, gdy Leia odbierała połączenie – myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę z niesamowitą prędkością, tysiąc w każdej nanosekundzie – trudno, najwyżej zostanę męczennikiem. W końcu ewentualna śmierć Huksa przyda się galaktyce. W końcu wcale nie było tak, że na myśl o owej śmierci samemu Dameronowi robiło się, tak po prostu, nawet pomijając generał i cały sztab, pioruńsko głupio.  
        — Hux jest cały i zdrowy, tylko trochę jeszcze go… No wiecie. Nie do końca kontaktuje. Ale nie podejrzewam problemów neurologicznych. Droidy się faktycznie zajęły, pomagam im… Myślę, że możesz śmiało wpaść, ciociu. Nic mu nie jest — zakończył z naciskiem Temmin.  
        Larma wyraźnie odetchnęła. Leia spróbowała trzymać fason, ale jej plecy się rozluźniły. Uśmiechnęła się do projekcji. Dameron nie potrafił przestać myśleć, że ten uśmiech tak naprawdę wcale nie był do, dla Snapa.  
        — Już idę, Temmin. Już. I… — Na chwilę odwróciła głowę, przeszyła wzrokiem Poe'ego. Zupełnie jakby usłyszała jego myśli. — I myślę, że Dameron też się ze mną przejdzie. Jest w końcu komuś winien przeprosiny.  
          
          
          
Huksowi przytomność wracała przypływami i odpływami. Raz w jedną, raz w drugą. To doskonale rozumiał sytuację – leżał na posłaniu, przerażone droidy krzątały się obok, przebrano go w luźne szaty, czyli, jak podpowiadała wiedza i wspomnienia, niech to szlag i czarne dziury, ubrudził się, oby tylko śliną i moczem, ale pewnie… pewnie gorzej – to znowu bujał sobie pośrodku plam bieli i szarości, ledwie mając siłę otworzyć oczy, a wobec tego po prostu ich nie otwierając, bo i po co, w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest jakaś sytuacja do rozumienia – to go z kolei wszystko niesamowicie bawiło – Dameron aż tak nie ma honoru, że strzelił do nieuzbrojonego mężczyzny, aż tak nie ma opanowania, że stracił honor z powodu paru głupich słów, no doprawdy, paradne, paradne. Hux chyba nie powinien mieć pretensji, sam przecież zawsze walczył nieczysto – ale podrwić zawsze można.  
        W którymś przypływie świadomości zrozumiał, że do sypialni przyszedł komandor Wexley – w zasadzie chyba byli już prawie po imieniu? tamten zawsze nalegał i w przy kolejnym odpływie zdrowego rozsądku, Hux nazwał go nawet nie „Temmin”, a „Snap”. Żenujące, uznał już moment później, tylko po to, by utracić tę trzeźwość dosłownie w następnej sekundzie i westchnąć z ulgą kiedy Wexley położył mu chłodny kompres na czole.  
        Droidy robiły to wcześniej, ale z jakiegoś powodu – znaczy, z powodu typowych skutków oszołomienia staroświeckim republikańskim złomem – dotyk drugiego człowieka, nawet tak zapośredniczony, wydawał się… Cóż, słownik basicu nie znał najwyraźniej odpowiedniego określenia, bo Hux absolutnie odmawiał używania słów takich jak „przyjemniejszy” czy, brońcie gwiazdy, „milszy”. „Serdeczniejszy”. Słownik basicu, uznał Hux, był kolejną z licznych rzeczy, które będą musieli poprawić, kiedy już dojdą do władzy. Nie może być, żeby najgenialniejszy strateg tego stulecia albo i paru poprzednich był zmuszony do posługiwania się słowami takimi jak „miły” czy „serdeczny”.  
        Coś z tego musiało mu się wypsnąć, bo komandor Wexley się roześmiał i zapytał, czy Hux naprawdę uważa się za tak wybitnego stratega, bo efektów na razie mu nie dostaje. Generał, akurat nieco mniej przymulony, zachował pełną godności ciszę. Nawet nie wspomniał o takich utrudnieniach w użytkowaniu swojego geniuszu, jak fumy kolejnych Najwyższych Przywódców, podcinający skrzydła krytyką ojcowie czy zazdrośni i spiskujący koledzy.  
        Komandor Wexley po chwili tej ciszy podał mu wodę ze środkami neutralizującymi i kolejną porcją jakiegoś łagodnego usypiacza, żeby Hux przespał co bardziej nieprzyjemne objawy postoszołomienne – znowu, w sumie zrobił to samo, co wcześniej droidy, tylko jakoś inaczej, całkiem się to odczuwało.  
        Hux, powoli jednak przytomniejąc na stałe, spróbował to zrzucić na karb skutków ogłuszenia. Spróbował zrzucić wszystkie swoje idiotyczne myśli na karb ogłuszenia, a co za tym idzie ustalić ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że są one tak naprawdę winą Damerona.  
        Komandor Wexley się śmiał albo uśmiechał, cały czas, jak to on – to nie było naprawdę, Hux wiedział od razu, ledwo ich sobie przedstawiono – ale jednak nie było źle go słuchać, kiedy, wmuszając generałowi kolejne łyki, pilnując, żeby się nie zadławił, opowiadając anegdotki o swoim frontowym dzieciństwie, żeby rozproszyć Huksowi ból głowy i nudności (generał przecież wiedział, że o to chodzi w tym napadzie jowialności, chłopaki z bandy robili to samo, kiedy był mał… młody), kiedy mówił, że w sumie Armitage – och, no już dobrze, już nie będzie, przecież wie, że to „Snap” tylko się tak panu generałowi niechcący – w sumie jest faktycznie dobrym logistykiem i naprawdę, naprawdę genialnym inżynierem. Może i najgenialniejszym w tym stuleciu. Może to właśnie chcieli mu powiedzieć, kiedy go nazywali genialnym strategiem. Wiadomo, każda organizacja ma swoje bziki i tajne kody, może uważali, że technologie i logistyka to mniej warte niż wielkie ludobójstwa – sam komandor Wexley wyraził w tym miejscu opinię polemiczną – a wiadomo, że jednym z pierwszych marzeń każdej dyktatury jest zniewolenie języka.  
        Proszki uspokajające musiały zrobić swoje, bo generał znów zapadł w przyjemna mgłę. Były jakieś głosy, nawet znajome, nawet Lei. W tej mgle, gdzie nic nie miało znaczenia, obecność i Wexleya, i Lei, i w sumie kogokolwiek z tej rebelianckiej hałastry była pożądana. Kojąca, chociaż to znowu niewłaściwie, zbyt miękkie, sentymentalnie rozmemłane słowo. Raczej: była jak siedzenie w domu z zapaloną lampą, koniecznie taką dającą ciepłe, żółte światło, kiedy na dworze jest już kompletnie czarno, leje deszcz, huczy wiatr, w oddali słychać grzmoty.  
        Co, doszedł do wniosku Hux, było jako wyrażenie kompletnie nieprzydatne. Za długie. Zbyt… kontekstowe. Istniała wszak cała masa pustynnych planet, planet, na których nigdy nie zapadały kompletne ciemności, planet, których mieszkańcom taki głupi, ckliwy obrazek nic by nie mówił, może poza tym – o ile to wykształceni mieszkańcy byliby – że opowiadający jest z deszczowej planety. Takiego Arkanis na przykład.  
        I w ogóle to wcale nie było dobrze, że Leia przy nim siedziała, tuż przy jego twarzy. Też się jej pięknie pokazał, słaby, pokonany, bredzący od rzeczy. A do tego razem z Leią przypałętał się Dameron. Ani chybi żeby się nasycić tryumfem. Chociaż to przecież żaden wielki tryumf strzelić do nieuzbrojonego człowieka z blastera, czyli przyszedł nasycić się Huksa upokorzeniem. Rebeliancka szuja.  
        — Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Muszę tylko odpocząć. — Cały ten ciąg słów wyszedł Huksowi zdecydowanie bardziej bełkotliwie niż powinien. Zdradziecki organizm.  
        Leia uniosła brew.  
        — I mamy niby wyjść, żeby ci nie utrudniać tego odpoczynku?  
        — Ja mogę. Bardzo chętnie. Moja obecność może trochę Hugsa streso…  
        — Dameron! — Ten jeden raz Leia nie wyglądała na ani trochę pobłażliwą wobec swojego pupilka.  
        Który się teraz aż skulił. Mięczak. Dwóch godzin w Porządku by nie przeżył. W Porządku z niesubordynacją i ogólnym rozpasaniem rozprawiano się metodami znacznie ostrzejszymi niż zirytowano-rozczarowane spojrzenia. Aczkolwiek Hux przyznawał, że Leia posługiwała się takowymi naprawdę dobrze. Jego samego od co najmniej paru trafnych uwag na temat stanu tej całej rebelii powstrzymała wizja jej zmęczonego „naprawdę? naprawdę musiałeś?”.  
        — Poe ma ci coś do powiedzenia. — Księżniczka chwyciła Huksa za rękę, okrążyła wierzch dłoni kciukiem. — Prawda?  
        Pewnie jakieś wymuszone przeprosiny. Jakby Huksa to w ogóle obchodziło. Jakby coś wielkiego się stało, jakby Dameron mógł mu zrobić coś wielkiego, w ogóle cokolwiek…  
        — Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa więcej od Damerona — oznajmił generał.  
        Znów wyszło mniej dumnie niż zamierzał. Szlag by to. Nieważne. Przekaz był chyba jasny.  
        — O, właśnie. To ja uszanuję jego zdanie i wyjdę. Nie chcę przeszkadzać w…  
        — Nie ma mowy — głos Lei mógłby ciąć stal równie dobrze, jak miecz świetlny. — Zachowasz się jak dorosły i weźmiesz odpowiedzialność za swoje działania.  
        — Mam już miesiąc zmywać talerze!  
        — Miesiąc przy dobrym sprawowaniu.  
        Dameron zacisnął wargi. Westchnął męczeńsko. Też coś. Żeby próbować wywołać wzruszenie i wyrzut sumienia u Huksa, to trzeba jednak byłoby być idiotą – czyli zapewne właśnie wzruszenie i wyrzut sumienia Dameron wywołać zamierzał. W końcu do definicji „idioty” pasował niczym…  
        — Tak. Dobra. Hug… Hux. Powiedziałem o kilka słów za dużo. I, i, iiiiiii… No i na pewno nie powinienem w ciebie strzelać. To niehonorowe, tak. Zwłaszcza w więźnia. I to nieuzbrojonego. Nie, żebyś ty się zachował honorowo z tym gryzieniem i kopniakiem wycelowanym poniżej pasa, i obrażaniem kobiety, z którą… — tu się ewidentnie zacukał. — …która ci uratowała życie, i cię zawsze broni, i…  
        — Przeprosiny z „ale” to żadne przeprosiny. — Zwykle w takich sytuacjach ton Lei bywał matczyny, teraz jednak słychać było tylko dowódcę. — Trzymaj się tematu.  
        Dameron trafił, Hux ledwie się powstrzymał przed skrzywieniem, pokazaniem mu, jak bardzo. Bo owszem, popełnił błąd. Zrobił źle, ujmując po dziecinnemu – skoro się bawili w ten cały cyrk przepraszania, to chyba dziecinność była na miejscu – bo nie powinien był w to wszystko wciągać Lei. Bardzo nie powinien. To w końcu nie jej wina, że Dameron jest idiotą, nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie zamierzała go rozstrzelać – Hux uważał, że sam talent do pilotowania nie był wystarczającym powodem, żeby trzymać człowieka, który głupimi planami wykończył ci połowę organizacji. No ale on podobno był zbrodniczym szaleńcem i miał się nie wypowiadać. Tak czy inaczej, nie Lei wina. Leia się starała. Była dla Huksa całkiem dobra, lepsza niż na Finalizerze, jakby się bała, że samo jej podniesienie głosu posiniaczy Armitage’owi ramiona, połamie żebra.  
        Może nie kontrolowała dosyć tej całej Mocy. W końcu nie była rycerzem. Sam widział, jak miski z owocami lewitowały ku niej w powietrzu, a ona, zdumiona, stwierdzała, że faktycznie, ma ochotę na coś słodkiego, ale nawet nie myślała, nie zamierzała… Ren nigdy tak nie robił – nie robiło się mu, samo. Hux zastanawiał się czasem, czy to dlatego, że tamten lepiej panował nad Mocą, czy raczej po prostu był słabszy. Nie wiedział, którą wersję woli.  
        Dameron wykonywał teraz cały teatr wzdychania, przewracania oczami, rzucania spojrzeń zbitego psa. Na próżno.  
        — Nooo dobra, no, ale… Hugs… Armita… Hux, naprawdę mi przykro, że tak zareagowałem i do ciebie strzeliłem, i jeszcze trafiłem…  
        Oho. Ktoś tutaj próbował sobie przynajmniej uratować ego. Albo zasugerować, że z Huksa jest oferma batalionowa, co to nawet nie potrafi wykonać uniku. Do żadnej z tych rzeczy generał nie zamierzał dopuścić.  
        — Trudno nie trafić w cel znajdujący się o niecały metr od ciebie. Ślepy by dał radę.  
        — Strzeliłeś do niego z metra? Faktycznie wyślę cię na szkolenie dla rekrutów, powtórzysz sobie podstawy, posiedzisz dwa tygodnie w ławce, zadania domowe odrobisz, to ci może głupie pomysły przejdą…  
        — Skarżypyta.  
        — Dameron. — Nacisk w głosie Lei przypomniał Huksowi te parę tygodni, kiedy siedziała w więzieniu na Finalizerze.  
        Tęsknił za tamtym okresem, oczywiście. Za władzą. Za możliwością… urzeczywistnienia wizji poprawy galaktyki. Za działaniem – w Ruchu Oporu głównie się czekało, zwłaszcza gdy się było jeńcem. Za wieloma rzeczami. Ale nie był pewien, czy naprawdę czuje się teraz gorzej, czy jest mu tutaj tak po prostu źle, czy marzy o byciu rzucanym na ściany i mordowaniu planet. Nie był pewien. Wielu rzeczy nagle… ostatnio… nie był pewien.  
        — Przykro mi, że ci się stała krzywda.  
        — P o e.  
        — Przykro mi, że ci zrobiłem krzywdę?  
        Leia skinęła głową. Dameron zaczął wstawać, ale wtedy z kolei padło „a o tym magicznym słówku się nie zapomniało?” i komandor porucznik – toż go przywrócą do tej rangi najpóźniej w miesiąc, jak Hux ich znał, toż wszyscy poza sztabem będą i tak go traktować jak komandora porucznika – znowu oklapł. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Przysunął krzesło jeszcze bliżej łóżka Huksa. Dotykał w efekcie generała kolanami, co byłoby okropne – było okropne, ale tym razem, po-oszołomieniu, nie dość okropne, żeby się o to wykłócać. Być może Hux po prostu nie miał siły. Koniec końców dzisiaj wdał się już w bójkę i ogłuszono go z nieregulaminowej odległości, co, teoretycznie, oznaczało, że uniknął śmierci, paraliżu i trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu. Chyba dosyć wrażeń jak na jedno popołudnie.  
        — Dobra, Hux. — Dameron wziął głęboki oddech, a potem naraz się uśmiechnął zawadiacko i nim generał zdążył się choćby na zaś zirytować, padł na kolana, chwycił jego dłoń i ucałował z komiczną ceremonialnością. — Przepraszam cię. Widzisz, nawet na klęczkach i z całowaniem rąk!  
        — DAMERON!  
        — Przecież przeprosiłem! O, Hux, niech zgadnę, taką samą minę skrzywdzonej niewinności i straszliwej urazy robiłeś nad D'Qar? Cóż, przynajmniej na twoich oficerów zadziałało, skoro cię po tej hucpie nie wysiudali… Tak na przyszłość, próby wykończenia komuś wszystkich jego znajomych zwykle bardzo ograniczają owemu komuś wrażliwość na grymasy urażonej godności, wzdychania, piski oraz szlochy.  
        Komandor porucznik nie puścił jego dłoni, patrzył teraz jakby znad niej, wciąż pochylony, wciąż z ubawionym błyskiem w oku… i chyba czymś jeszcze, czymś, czego Hux nie potrafił, nie chciał nazwać.  
        — POE.  
        — Ale teraz nie jesteśmy nad D'Qar. Prawda. — Dameron ucałował palce Huksa znowu, wargi miał zamknięte, oczywiście, zamknięte, suche, z jakiegoś powodu bardzo gorące; albo to tylko Huksowi się tak wydawało. — Już lepiej? Nie boli? Dumę posklejało?  
        Hux sarknął, spróbował się podeprzeć na łokciach, unieść, patrzeć na komandora porucznika z góry – a przynajmniej oko w oko – ale najwyraźniej przecenił swoje siły czy poziom przytomności, bo w połowie ruchu stracił nagle podparcie i byłby się upokorzył padnięciem na materac, gdyby Leia go nie podtrzymała, nie ułożyła sobie na kolanach.  
        — Poe. — Znów chwyciła Huksa za rękę, wolną dłonią przeczesywała mu palcami włosy. — Już dosyć. Przeproś normalnie i wyjdź. A w nerfiej ławce posiedzisz kwartał, zobaczysz  
        Dameron zrobił minę – jak on to ujął? – skrzywdzonej niewinności. Paradne.  
        — Próbuję zadbać tylko o poczucie humoru naszej primadonny, nie moja wina, że… Tak, dobrze, nic nie mówię. Serio przepraszam, Hux. Nie chciałem ci zrobić… Znaczy, w zasadzie chciałem i chcę ci zrobić krzywdę, jak pewnie trzy czwarte bazy i galaktyki, ale wiem, że mi nie wolno, więc to było nieplanowane i bardzo, bardzo żałuję.  
        — Pożałujesz dopiero, jak wrócisz na kurs — bąknął Hux. — I przy zmywaniu talerzy.  
        — Snap od razu mówił, że wizja mojego stania przy garach ci poprawi nastrój,  
        — Poprawia mi nastrój pewność, że będziesz fatalny.  
        — Zmywałem garnki w domu.  
        — Na pewno wybitnie nieefektywnie. Pewien brak… optymalizacji… jest dopuszczalny w środowisku prywatnym, domowym, zwłaszcza gdy jednostka rodzinna jest niewielka, ale dopuszczenie do chaosu w łańcuchu usług, zwłaszcza tak istotnych dla funkcjonowania…  
        Poe parsknął śmiechem. Ponieważ nadal nie wypuścił ręki Huksa, to jego oddech omiatał generałowi wierzch dłoni, wargi zahaczały niekiedy o kłykcie. W innych okolicznościach rzecz można byłoby nawet sklasyfikować jako przyjemną. Fizjologicznie.  
        — Och, Hugs, snujesz wielkie plany optymalizacji zmywania naczyń? Naprawdę? I co ci wychodzi, że najefektywniej będzie pomywaczy wybić i zastąpić droidami?  
        — Melodramatyzujesz. Postęp technologiczny nie polega na wybijaniu pracowników, tylko przenoszeniu ich na inne odcinki. Przekwalifikowaniu. I owszem, ciąg w typie taśmy produkcyjnej na pewno zmywałby efektywniej niż stado…  
        — Czy rysujesz już sobie nowe superbronie oparte na udoskonalonej zmywarce? Tymi palcami oczyścisz galaktykę z wszelkiego nieporządku, nieczystości i drobinek tłuszczu przywierających do patelni? — Komandor porucznik uniósł trochę jego dłoń, niby to pod światło, przyjrzał się, przejechał własnymi i skrzywił; a najdziwniejsze w tym było, że Hux w sumie nie miał woli czy siły jej wyrwać, nawet wiedząc, że Leia go natychmiast poprze. — Cóż, mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś sam ma nieco brudu za paznokciami. Jakby krew.  
        Nim generał zdążył wypomnieć, że żadna ilość detergentów czy bio-środków czyszczących nie zmyje również żyć, które odebrał pewien komandor porucznik, i to jeszcze z jakimiś głupimi żarcikami na ustach, rzeczony komandor porucznik westchnął i polizał mu palce.  
        Może bardziej pocałował. Pół na pół. Pocałunki, tylko tym razem mokre, z otwartymi ustami, jeden za drugim, palec po palcu, zaczynając od małego. I właściwie niewiele dalej doszedł, Leia go przytrzymała prawie natychmiast, ledwie dotknął drugiego wargami. Może nawet wcześniej, może Huksowi się wydawało, może to znowu był tylko oddech, może powinien to wszystko znów zrzucić na kark zbyt bliskiego spotkania z promieniem ogłuszającym.  
        — Eeeej, ale nie protestował! Może się mu nawet…  
        — Ale się też nie zgodził. On nie ma tendencji do protestów, to generał militarnej junty.  
        — I niby ichni generał nie umie mówić… — Poe już znowu sięgał ku Huksowi, ale tym razem Leia chwyciła go za nadgarstek.  
        — Powiedziałam: nie. Nawet nie próbuj. Nie bez pytania.  
        — A pytanie ma być w trzech kopiach i na…  
        — Jeszcze jedna taka głupia zagrywka i ci zabronię choćby pytać.  
        Komandor porucznik westchnął. Planowo pewnie z oburzeniem, ale wyszło raczej jak kapitulacja. W zasadzie dziwne, bo czemu Dameron miałby niby mieć ochotę Huksa… dotykać. Bez intencji bezpośredniego ataku. Sprawiać mu przyjemność.  
        — A rób sobie dalej, co chcesz — oznajmił Hux swoim najbardziej wyniosłym tonem; najwyraźniej nie był to ton dość wyniosły, bo Dameron parsknął krótkim, cichym śmiechem, a i Lei uniosły się wargi. — Władowałeś mi już dzisiaj blaster w plecy.  
        — Wcale nie w plecy! Próbowałeś mnie kopnąć, droidy cię musiały odciągać za kubraczek i nogawki…  
        — Rób sobie, co chcesz — powtórzył Hux i wtulił, nieco ostentacyjnie, przyznawał, twarz w szaty Lei. Podbrzusze Lei. Nie jego wina, że akurat leżał jej na kolanach.  
        — Hugs… Hux? Generale? — Dameron chyba się nieco zaniepokoił. — Jemu na pewno nic nie jest?  
        — Oczywiście, że mu coś jest. Jest na haju od zbyt bliskiego strzału ogłuszającego i leków nasennych. Jest pobity….  
        — O nie — zaprotestował Hux. — Biliśmy się. Nawzajem. Nie tylko on mnie.  
        Kolejne westchnienie. Palce Lei w jego włosach były takie przyjemne. Prawie jakby znów był dzieckiem, jeszcze na Arkanis, kiedy jeszcze wolno mu było – no, nie do końca, ale bardziej – chorować, a matka siedziała wtedy przy nim i puszczała hologramowe bajki dla dzieci.  
        — Ale miło, że wreszcie zauważyłeś, że coś się stało, Dameron. Że coś mu zrobiłeś. Przeprosisz wreszcie? I wyjdziesz?  
        — Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam? Ale powiedziałaś, że mogę…  
        — Jest teraz półprzytomny. Zapytasz kiedy indziej. I tak, trzy kopie się przydadzą. Pytania. A co najmniej pięć jego zgody. — To następne to miał być pewnie żart, jednak zabrzmiał zgrzytliwie, mrocznie, zaborczo, zupełnie jak u Rena; Hux dosłownie poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Lei, też takie samo. — Dla twojego własnego dobra.


	5. DarkAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na skutek przestawień w grafiku jestem w trakcie tuzina dni pracy z rzędu. To jest ten stan ducha i wszystkiego innego, że człowiek pisze… ah, co tylko jego słodka, sarmacka dusza zapragnie. Mój buhdel. Moja Rzeczpospolita. Nie rządem… Dobra, dobra, już przestaję. ;)
> 
> W każdym razie - następne AU do Tibi et igni, czyli nadal dla nibiś. Tylko tym razem nie feelgood, a darkAU. Nie jeszcze jakoś oszałamiająco jak na mnie - tortur nie ma, gore też nie, łamanie psychiki… no to tak - ale ciemne. Małe ja uczciwie ostrzega. Uczciwie też ostrzega, że - patrz akapit pierwszy. Jakość może być różna. Ach, no i Armiś, jak to Armiś, przywiązania wyraża głównie zadawaniem bólu i okrucieństwem. Pardon, ale jak tak małe ja patrzy na ten bajzel, który on miał w dzieciństwie, to nie potrafi tego inaczej sobie wyobrazić.
> 
> Króciutkie, jakieś niecałe 1500 słów będzie. Major character death, poniekąd? Dark polega na tym, że ta pół-fantazja, pół “rozsądniejsza wersja” Armisia z końcówki Tibi et igni - kiedy przeprasza Leię, myśli, jak nisko upadł, i zastanawia się, jakby to się dało rozwiązać mniej poniżająco - się staje ciałem. 
> 
> A, to je do promptów całusowych, od nibiś oczywiście, 34 _to pretend_.

Kiedy major Dulce przyszedł do niej ze strzykawką w dłoni – och, dobrze, najpierw panią generał grzecznie, ale stanowczo usadził na posłaniu, przytrzymał, potem dopiero wyjął – Leia uznała, że to koniec i poczuła ulgę. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, nie pozwoliła sobie zdać sprawy, jak bardzo już była zmęczona walką.  
        Major co prawda zapewnił ją, że to środek usypiający, nie trucizna, ale Leia parsknęła tylko śmiechem. To miłe ze strony generała, że próbuje jej ułatwić odejście. Miłe i zbędne. Nie ma śmierci – tu jej słowa zaczęły się zlewać jedne z drugim – jest Moc. Nie boi się. Moc jest przy niej, zawsze.  
        Kiedy zapadła w ciemność, usłyszała jeszcze, jak tamten wzdycha, że przecież, kurw… szlag by to, ten jeden raz nie kłamie.  
          
 

Faktycznie. Nie kłamał, bo Leia się obudziła. Nie ocknęła po drugiej stronie, obudziła jak najnormalniej oraz do bólu – głowy, po usypiaczu – cieleśnie.  
        Nie w swojej celi, łóżko było na to za duże i za miękkie, ale nadal bez Mocy. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Leia spróbowała się skupić, przegnać zawroty głowy i jakoś ocenić pomieszczenie.  
        Zamarła prawie natychmiast. Bo pokój był duży, jasny, sztuczne światło nastawione tak, by przypominało słoneczne. Dziesiątki drobiazgów ustawionych w każdym kącie, na każdej powierzchni płaskiej. Biurko. Toaletka. Szezlong. Parawany, dywany, kilimy na ścianach. Miękkie, płynne linie.  
        Jak w bogatych, pacyfistycznych światach Środka. Na Chandrili. Alderaanie.  
        Ben nigdy by na to nie wpadł, nie poświęciłby tyle uwagi i staranności.  
        — Co się stało z… — Obróciła się, ledwie usłyszała szum drzwi.  
        W zasadzie wiedziała i kogo tam zastanie, i co usłyszy. W zasadzie nigdy nie kazała wstrzymywać ognia. W zasadzie spodziewała się, była gotowa, w zasadzie pogodziła się już dawno z tą możliwością.  
        — Przecież wiesz. — Hux chyba się połapał, że powinien przyhamować tryumf w swoim głosie, bo następne słowa padły łagodniej. — Nie cierpiał. Stał się jednością z Mocą. Twój brat i mąż już tam na niego pewnie czekali.  
        Nawet bez Mocy Leia była pewna, że kłamał. Nie był typem człowieka, który pozwoliłby komuś, kto rzucał nim po ścianach, umrzeć bezboleśnie. Był bardzo od tego typu odległy.  
        — Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu na żałobę…  
        — Nie.  
        Nie miała czasu na żałobę po Alderaanie. Nie miała czasu na żałobę po przyjaciołach, po swoich nadziejach, rodzinie, małżeństwie, po ich wspólnych marzeniach, po nowym Zakonie Jedi, po tych dzieciakach, które Ben zabił, po Republice, po Hanie, Luke'u. Nigdy nie miała czasu na żałobę. Nikt nigdy… Moc nigdy jej nie dała.  
        Nie zamierzała brać teraz – jałmużny – czegokolwiek od tego zbrodniarza.  
       Który skinął, krótko, oschle, podszedł do niej (bez Mocy, bez swoich ludzi, bez tytułów i symboli była przecież tylko zmęczoną, stara kobietą, a on miał trzydzieści lat), przytulił. Pocałował w szyję. Otwartymi ustami, długo, tak jak się nauczył, że sprawia Lei przyjemność. Jego palce przejeżdżały jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, też starannie, też idealnie, też tak, że od razu przechodziły dreszcze.  
        Pieprzona, okrutna swołocz.  
        — Gdybyś jednak zmieniła zdanie, to oczywiście… — Leia czuła jego uśmiech w pocałunkach, tuż za swoim uchem, i nawet nie mogła się łudzić, że tamten nie do końca wie, przed jaką alternatywą ją stawia. — Nie będę ci się narzucał.  
        Pierdolony chuj. Leia prawie warknęła „nic od ciebie nie chcę”, ani czasu, ani pocieszenia, ani miłosierdzia, ani przyjemności, żadnej łaski. W ostatniej chwili zorientowała się, może nawet ten jego uśmiech jej podpowiedział, w jaką pułapkę by wpadła.  
        Bo przecież teraz wszystko, co miała, co dostawała, łącznie z kolejnymi oddechami, było z Huksa łaski. Bez Bena i jego niezdecydowania nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby pieprzony łże-generał wydał rozkaz egzekucji.  
        Może nie powinna mu była kłamać te tygodnie temu, może powinna była powiedzieć „tak, wolałabym, żeby Ben mnie zabił”. Chociaż bardzo, bardzo wątpiła, że Huksa jej wola cokolwiek obchodzi. Poza ornamentami.  
        — Zamierzasz zakończyć wojnę poprzez polityczne mariaże? — prychnęła, głównie po to, żeby skupił się na przemawianiu.  
      — Przeceniasz swoje znaczenie dla galaktyki, księżniczko. Wojna już jest praktycznie zakończona, Senat się rozwiązuje za parę cykli. Ta twoja mała banda… Hm. — Takie całkiem ładnie udane zamyślenie; Hux się pochylił, oparł podbródek o jej głowę, przytulił mocniej. — Są niegroźni. Może powinienem ich zostawić w spokoju. W ramach prezentu ślubnego.  
        — A podobno przeceniam swoje znaczenie?  
        Leia mówiła całkiem automatycznie, jak wtedy na Gwieździe Śmierci, mówiła całkiem automatycznie i ledwie mogła znieść, że z każdym słowem nabiera tego nudnego, mydlanego zapachu wody kolońskiej w usta, że mundur ociera się jej o wargi, że pod nim czuć – ciepło.  
        — Dla galaktyki. To nie jest polityczne.  
        — To nie jest też, jak rozumiem, pytanie?  
        Wstrzymał oddech na chwilę. Zatrzymanie klatki piersiowej, potem głęboki, spokojny, pewnie wymuszony wdech.  
        — Nie zamierzam mieć kochanek.  
        Cóż, mógłby też przestać z Leią sypiać, mógłby ją stracić na oczach całej galaktyki, ale kobieta podejrzewała, że to już teraz bez znaczenia. Pod pewnymi względami Hux był wyjątkowo konwencjonalny. Albo raczej: regulaminowy. Skoro z nią sypiał wcześniej, to teraz, gdy wreszcie mógł, musiał zalegalizować. Co będą robili w przyszłości, pewnie go już niewiele obchodziło. Są inne niż seks sposoby wyrażania władzy.  
        Konwencje działały wszakże w obie strony.  
        — Niedawno straciłam męża…  
        — Poczekamy, oczywiście. — O, to na przykład wyrzucił spiesznie, jakby pokrywał gafę. — To zresztą będzie wymagało przygotowań. Uroczystość. Żeby była jeszcze bardziej luksusowa i wielka niż te wszystkie wasze rodzinne rocznice. Republika je transmitowała po całej galaktyce — dorzucił; jakby Leia nie wiedziała. — Powinniśmy już powoli zacząć ustalać datę i główne założenia scenograficzne. Kolory. Miejsce.  
        Zastanowiła się, przelotnie, czy pozwoli jej wybrać datę po żałobie nie tylko za Hana i Luke’a, ale i Bena. Prawie się roześmiała. Oczywiście, że nie. Oczywiście, że przedstawi jej kilka propozycji, ale wszystkie będą mniej niż za rok… dwa lata, dwa lata, mogła się powołać na stare arystokratyczne tradycje światów Środka… od dzisiaj. Czy raczej tych paru dni przed „dzisiaj”, przecież trochę musiało draniowi zająć ustabilizowanie swojej pozycji czy wyposażenie tego pokoju.  
        Za to na pewno więcej niż dwa lata od bitwy na Crait. Bo maniery. Ornamenty. Porządek. Bo przecież, zapewni, jemu zależy. Nic ci nie będę narzucał, proszę, masz tutaj z trzydzieści dat, do wyboru, do koloru. Tylko nie później niż…  
        — Powinieneś mnie zabić.  
        Zaśmiał się. Zabrzmiał w tym śmiechu bardzo młodo, bardzo beztrosko, jak chyba dotąd nigdy, i to było najstraszniejsze.  
        — To rozkaz, księżniczko?  
        — Albo ja cię zabiję.  
        — Wiem. Zaryzykuję.  
        Uniósł jej głowę, Leia po tych wszystkich razach odruchowo rozchyliła usta, nim sobie uświadomiła, zacisnęła, miała już jego język pomiędzy zębami. Nie mogła nawet ugryźć, Hux przytrzymywał jej podbródek, dopiero gdy się odprężyła – kiedy pamięć mięśni zaskoczyła, prawie bez jej woli, razem ze wspomnieniami przynosząc przyjemność – rozluźnił chwyt, zaczął gładzić palcami skórę tuż pod dolną wargą.  
        — Co z pogrzebem? — wykrztusiła, ledwie ją puścił, ledwie złapała oddech.  
        Rzeczywistość, pani generał, to pogrzeby, śmierć, to klęska. Nie ma co pozwalać sobie na sentymenty i miłe wspomnienia. Pamiętaj.  
        — Cokolwiek zechcesz. Ciała dowódców Porządku są trzymane w kriokomorze, możemy… Cokolwiek zechcesz. Gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Galaktyka zrobi, co rozkażę. — Chełpliwość w jego głosie była taka sama, jak u wszystkich mężczyzn próbujących zaimponować ukochanym; znowu straszne. — Możemy mu zbudować ładne mauzoleum. Albo całą małą stację kosmiczną. Mauzoleum dla nich wszystkich. Tylko dla niego. Jak wolisz.  
        Mauzoleum byłoby, oczywiście, jednym wielkim pomnikiem tryumfu Huksa nad kolejną istotą w jego życiu, która była tak głupia, by Armitage’a tłuc i rzucać o ściany, ale nie wykończyć. Jak on nazwał stację Alderaan? „Domek z kości twoich wrogów, księżniczko”? I teraz chciał mieć swój. Niech cała galaktyka widzi, co się dzieje z jego przeciwnikami, nawet jeśli stoją po tej samej stronie.  
        Z inspiracji Leią. Za zgodą Lei. Wedle woli Lei. Skurwiel. Ale przecież nie mogła pozwolić, żeby jej syn, nawet marnotrawny, nawet zdradziecki, nie miał odpowiedniego grobowca. Może powinna położyć go obok Hana w takim razie, Han do ostatniej chwili, Rey i Chewie byli zgodni, go kochał. Może w ten sposób odbierze przynajmniej Huksowi przyjemność budowania pomniczka.  
        Ale wtedy z kolei pewnie szuja uprze się, żeby być na pogrzebie. Zaprosić całe dowództwo Porządku, cały nowy, marionetkowy rząd. Na Coruscant. Do Alei Zasłużonych. Położą tam Bena, a za tydzień ani chybi Snoke’a oraz całą postimperialną admiralicję. Symbolika będzie – mdląca i miażdżąca. I to Leia ich tam wpuści, Leia da im pretekst.  
        — Przemyśl to na spokojnie. — Mgnienie tryumfu na twarzy; Hux był, znaczy, pewien, tak inżynieryjnie, że tym razem Leia nie znajdzie słabego punktu. — I nie bądź… On by ci nie dał. Nigdy. Zniszczyłby galaktykę. A przecież tobie też zależy, prawda? Na obywatelach. Masz doświadczenie w cywilnym zarządzaniu. Edukację. Rozumiesz kulturę Rdzenia. Jeżeli będziesz miała jakieś… nieideologiczne uwagi, zawsze chętnie cię wysłucham. I będziemy potrzebowali cywilnej administracji, cywilnych urzędów… — Zacisnął palce na jej dłoni, tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, że zostanie jej krew na pierścionkach. — Chciałaś zostać Kanclerz. Możesz. I nie, nie odpowiadaj od razu. Jesteś w… trudnym stanie emocjonalnym. To zrozumiałe. Nie musisz podejmować decyzji teraz. — Ucałował ją w rękę na pożegnanie, poprawnie, jak z podręcznika, głęboko pochylony w ukłonie. — Przemyśl to wszystko.  
        Łaskawca pierdolony.  
        — Nienawidzę cię.  
        Uśmiechnął się, obciągając mundur.  
        — Bez znaczenia, księżniczko. Galaktykę w tej chwili obchodzą głównie moje kaprysy, uczucia i rozkazy. Ale ty też nie ostrzegałabyś mnie przed chwilą, gdybyś naprawdę nienawidziła. — Stanął jeszcze w drzwiach i dodał miękko, pieprzony, okrutny skurwysyn, przecież po to właśnie, żeby zabrać jej nawet tę nienawiść. — A wiesz, ostatnie to jest u mnie w życiu faktycznie pewna nowość.


	6. darkAU kontynuacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uważałabym na ostrzeżenia w tym przypadku.
> 
> …przez tę linię fabularną zacznę shippować Leię - znaczy, shippować. porno. breeding kink. eksperymenty. gwałty. heroiczne poświęcenie. i tak dalej - z Brendolem. Ale to później, bo na razie jesteśmy na lekarstwach i pisanie porno-porno, porządnego zwłaszcza, jest poza naszym zasięgiem.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia, ostrzeżenia** : cóż, pogranicze breeding kinku, eksperymentów i hodowli dzieci (pogranicze, bo Armisiowi jest daleko do obsesji jego ojca, u niego to jednak jest… normalniejsza potrzeba, tylko ze zbzikowaną ideologiczną podkładką), ponieważ to je Tibi et igni dark!AU część druga , to ciągniemy dalej poprzednią część i pozycja Lei nie jest specjalnie… komfortowa emocjonalnie, i to nawet na standardy moich fików.
> 
> Moje “Hux i Kylo z dziećmi w relacji rodzicielskiej, zwłaszcza fluffowatej, słodkiej i stosunkowo, w ramach normy, zdrowej, mnie triggeruje i to ostro” nadal obowiązuje. Tutaj, jeśli to nawet pociągnę dalej, po prostu nie będzie fluffowatej, słodkiej ani zdrowej - nawet na życiowe, nie teoretyczne standardy - relacji rodzicielskiej. Mnie triggerują fiki/sceny, w których oni nie są, mimo starań - o, bo nie wątpię, że Hux by się starał, bardzo, to też pułapka - kompletnie dysfunkcyjnymi, rozwalającymi rodzicami. Fiki z błędnym kołem przemocy powoli rozwadnianym przez pokolenia i w procesie rozwadniania kolejne pokolenia niszczącym generalnie w żadnym fandomie i żadnych warunkach mi nie przeszkadzają.
> 
> Poza tym, bez Rena to-to jednak nieco łatwiej mi znieść (nic nie mam do tych fików, ludzie piszą, co im odpowiada, po prostu mnie triggeruje), bo z Renem to widzę wersję jednak, ekhm, bardziej prawdopodobną - albo może tylko bardziej pesymistyczną - po prostu w technicolorze.
> 
> Z promptów całusowych wykorzystujemy tym razem: _[to kiss] in relief_ , bo małe ja jest złośliwe.

 

        — Jesteś smutna.  
        Zabrzmiało prawie jak skarga. Leia powinna pewnie być wściekła, ale nie miała siły. Dostanie ładnej klateczki, z której mogła obserwować ruiny dzieła swojego życia, tak jakoś na nią podziałało. Mogła sobie patrzeć na gwiazdy i ciemność między nimi, na wielką galaktyczną mapę, przesuwającą się powolutku, w tempie obrotu głównej planety układu. Mogła sobie wyobrażać biliony żyjących tam istot. Wyobrażać sobie, jak mieszkańcy tych najbliższych wpatrują się w zawieszoną na niebie flotę, a sylwetka niszczycieli zasłania – rysuje się na tle – mieszkańcom stolicy słońce. Hux lubił przesadę i Leia przestała już prawie wypominać sobie ten wewnętrzny głos, który dodawał „jak to pretensjonalni nuworysze, ci z najniższej klasy”. Pal sześć czystość ideową, draniowi się należało.  
        — Co ty nie powiesz — rzuciła w przestrzeń za szybą; wino, nieruszone, stało w pucharze na etażerce. — I niby nie masz żadnej hipotezy, czemu?  
        — To twój… to Ren zabił twojego męża i brata. Zabiłby ciebie pewnego dnia. Albo kazał patrzeć, jak rujnuje galaktykę.  
        — Ach. Ty oczywiście doprowadzisz ją do prosperity.  
        — Możesz mi pomóc. Chciałbym, żebyś… Przecież miałaś jakieś plany i projekty, kiedy kandydowałaś do Senatu. Na kanclerza.  
        Hux przeszedł parę kroków, sztywno, w tej swojej idiotycznej, przeprostowanej pozycji, z rękoma założonymi za plecy, stanął przy Lei; nie odwróciła głowy. W Marthi, stolicy Kasseli, głównej planety układu, debatowano teraz nad układem z Porządkiem, Hux oczywiście uprzejmie donosił Lei teraz o wszystkich politycznych szczegółach. Ona, również oczywiście, odpowiadała milczeniem.  
        Hux wyciągnął do niej ręce, jakby chciał objąć. Zatrzymał ruch w połowie. Westchnął. Widziała w szybie, jak przygryza od wewnątrz wargę.  
        — Możesz zawsze adoptować dzieci. Możesz wynająć surogatkę, materiał genetyczny twój i twojego męża jest przechowywany na Chandrilii. Zapłodnienie in vitro jeszcze powinno się powieść, gdybyś…  
        Aż wybuchnęła śmiechem. Histerycznym, prawda, ale to jednak było zbyt absurdalne w swoim spokojnym – ha, zdaniem Huksa pewnie hojności, nie okrucieństwie. W końcu wspomniał materiał genetyczny Hana, nie swój własny. Powiedział „adopcja”. Zostawił jej możliwości, furtki, wybiegi. Jej i sobie. Żeby ukryć to najbardziej oczywiste.  
        — Myślisz, że skoro pierwszy projekt biologiczny mi nie wyszedł, to powinnam spróbować… kolejny? — Otarła łzy z oczu. — In vitro i z twoim współudziałem, oczywiście? Najlepiej z… z pewną kontrolą nad ekspresją genów? A potem pełna indoktrynacja, jak tych twoich szturmowców? Chciałoby się mieć dziedzica, wpatrzonego w ciebie jak w obrazek i potężnego jak ród Skywalkerów?  
        Hux przynajmniej spróbował wyglądać na przyłapanego. Potem uniósł brodę, jeszcze raz splótł dłonie nad plecami. Oho. Szykuje się przemowa.  
        — Zaprzepaszczenie tak niepowtarzalnej linii i… fascynującej zdolności wydaje się straszliwym marnotrawstwem, owszem. Ale mistycyzm mnie nie obchodzi. Parę osób, nieważne, jak potężnych, nie wygra wojny. To jak ze Starkillerem. On też by nam jej nie wygrał, jak zresztą udowodniłaś — dorzucił szybko; krzywił się, kiwał lekko stopą. — Tylko myślałem, że chciałabyś mieć… Mówiłaś, że kochałaś swojego męża.  
        — I uważasz, że dziecko to byłaby… pamiątka?! Jakiś pieprzony hołd?! — Jej krzyk ją samą zaskoczył.  
        — Jednak jesteś w żałobie. — Hux nawet nie drgnął, taksował ją wzrokiem; chyba próbował przynajmniej ukryć swoje zadowolenie, może nawet próbował go nie czuć. — Nie pamiątka. Po prostu… jego linia teraz przepadnie, prawda? Rody i nazwiska, to chyba coś znaczy dla arystokracji?  
        — Mylisz rodzinę z hodowlą. — Chciała go zranić, tak bardzo. — Nic dziwnego przy…  
        — …Moim pochodzeniu? Wychowaniu? — Teraz całkiem spokojny, jakby nabierał opanowania z jej wściekłości. — To bez znaczenia, dla mnie. Wybierz, co wolisz.  
        — Oczywiście. Ty masz dostęp do materiału genetycznego. — Mrożenie było standardową procedura przy wojnie, a Leia od początku uważała Ruch Oporu za kolejną odsłonę wojny. I któżby przypuszczał, że standardowa procedura, ten zdrowy rozsądek tak ją ukąsi. — Możesz poczekać aż umrę i zatrudnić… ach, nie, to przecież republikańskie. Kapitalistyczne. Czyli porwać i wcielić do swojej armii surogatkę.  
        Odwrócił wzrok.  
        — Chandrila na pewno zniszczy materiał reprodukcyjny po twojej śmierci. Zgodnie z przepisami. Albo powie mi, że już zniszczyła.  
        — A, do tego mnie potrzebujesz?  
        — Powiedziałem ci, nie dbam o Moc i jej święte rody. Do niczego cię nie potrzebuję. Wolałbym, żebyś też miała zysk, żeby ci było… miło. Żebyś chciała je wychowywać. Tak jest lepiej — głos się mu na chwilę jakby oddalił, przymglił zamyśleniem. — Ale jeśli nie, to mogę ogłosić następcą dowolnego ze szturmowców. Dowolnego dzieciaka znalezionego na Rubieżach. Dowolną sierotkę po Hosnian.  
        Aż ją zgięło w pół, prawie upadła, ześlizgnęła się po ścianie. Hux rzucił się podtrzymywać, Leia spróbowała go odepchnąć. Na próżno, przytrzymał ją tylko mocniej. Dała mu w twarz. Pozwolił jej, pozwolił jej na jeszcze kilka uderzeń, zadrapań, nim wreszcie chwycił za ręce.  
        — Próbuję o ciebie dbać — prychnął i to, och proszę, nawet z urazą. — Sama mówiłaś, że nie wstrzymywałaś ognia. Że strzeliłabyś. Do niego. Dałabyś twoim żołnierzykom medal, gdyby się im udało. Ale do mnie teraz masz… Na mnie się...  
        Na chwilę zemdliło ją poczuciem winy. Potem powiedziała, przypomniała sobie, że przecież tamten zabiłby Bena tak czy siak, teraz tylko dorabia ornamenty.  
        Hux musiał uznać jej zwiotczenie za jakiś rodzaj przyzwolenia czy kapitulacji, bo rozluźnił uchwyt, przytulił ją, pocałował w czubek głowy. Pierdolona, okrutna… Tylko Leia wiedziała, że przynajmniej część tej czułości nie jest wyrachowana i to było właśnie najgorsze. Okrucieństwo, ale nie Huksa. Jakiejś pieprzonej siły wyższej. Mocy, ani chybi. I ta świadomość wyzuła Leię ze wszystkiego: energii, nienawiści, gniewu. Wszystkich emocji.  
        — Chcesz eksperymentować na dzieciach z Mocą? Na moich dzie… komórkach jajowych?  
        — Eksperymentowali w Akademii. Poprzedni generał…  
        — Twój ojciec.  
        — Mój ojciec — powtórzył niechętnie — zostawił mi sporo materiałów. Nie podzielam jego obsesji, nie zamierzam hodować klonów i rycerzy Jedi, wolałbym skupić się na szkoleniu i… zapewnieniu organizacji lojalności tych, które przyjdą na świat naturalnie. Oczywiście, potęga Skywalkerów budzi… To jest fascynujące, nie tylko od strony mistycznej, tak, ale… Eksperymenty nie są prymarnym celem. Sukcesja jest.  
        — Mhm. Jak po drodze coś ciekawego się okaże, to sobie zanotujesz?  
        — A co w tym złego? Może się nawet przyda, tak medycznie. Gdyby nie daj losie zachorowało albo…  
        — …Albo się zbuntowało i trzeba byłoby wyhodować sobie nowe?  
        — Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się nie powtórzyć tych samych błędów, co przy… moim poprzedniku. Leio. — Uniósł jej brodę, zmusił do patrzenia sobie w oczy. — Masz rację. Mogę zażądać od Chandrili, czego zechcę. Mogę zażądać od galaktyki wszystkiego. Pomyśl o tym logicznie. — Pocałował ją, w czoło, wzdłuż nasady nosa, do ust. — Mogę wziąć wszystko i dać, komu chcę. Nie zawrócę ci czasu, ale przyszłość jest przed nami, prawda? Możemy ją uczynić jak najszczęśliwszą dla nas. Najlepszą dla galaktyki.  
        Przemowa. Oczywiście. Pewnie całkiem podobna do tej, którą właśnie wykładał dygnitarzom układu.  
        — Moja matka ma nowe dzieci. — Hux uniósł głowę, zapatrzył się w kosmos; jego oddech omiótł jej przedziałek. — Myślę, że tak jest dla niej lepiej. Na pewno tak jest dla niej lepiej.  
        Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Leia nawet nie wiedziała, co na to powiedzieć, jak rozdzielić, jak utrzymać wściekłość, kiedy ten dzieciak tak ewidentnie pragnął po prostu, pokrętnie, opłotkami, ale mieć rodzinę. Zwyczajne rzeczy, najzwyklejsze. Próbował je ukryć pod ideologicznym bełkotem – ale inaczej nie umiał i to nie była nawet jego wina. Jakim cudem miał się niby nauczyć? Kiedy? Od kogo? Zresztą, nie przeżyłby.  
        Najgorsze, że Leia przecież też miała normalne potrzeby. Chciałaby odpocząć. Tylko nigdy jej nie było wolno. Może to też niedobrze, może właśnie dlatego teraz tak kusiło, kiedy mogła sobie powiedzieć, że nie ma wyboru, że to wszystko jego wina, jego decyzja. Leia, biedna ofiara, Leia, zawsze niewinna, zawsze umywające ręce, jakby w polityce i na wojnie nie należało brać pod uwagę konsekwencji w postaci działań przeciwnika, jakby dowódcy mogli unosić dłonie nad głowę jak cywile. Niektórzy szeptali – syczeli, pluli jej w twarz – po Alderaanie, prawda?  
        Była tak bardzo zmęczona. Ojciec zwidywał się jej nocami, ojciec, matka, Mon, Draven. Wszyscy tacy, jak ich zapamiętała jako dziewczynka. Pamiętaj, kochanie, trzeba działać na odruchach, nie myśleć, myślenie rodzi wątpliwości, wątpliwości wykorzystają przeciw tobie, działaj na odruchach, działaj tak, jak cię wyszkoliliśmy.  
        Tyle lat minęło i nic, nic, nic nie odpoczęła, ta Moc, co była z nią, szarpała jej nerwy i mięśnie, pchała dalej. Kazała posyłać na stracenie, potencjalne stracenie, przyjaciół, brata, męża, kazała zapomnieć własnego syna – i może to niedobrze, może dlatego teraz Lei nie było łatwo znaleźć w sobie furię, chociaż to powinno przyjść samo, bo przecież to jednak był jej syn, jej dziecko. Jej dziecko zabiło wcześniej Hana i Luke'a, a Leia ich - kochała, pierdolić to wszystko, wojnę, politykę, Moc, kochała ich. A jednak była w stanie stracić i może właśnie dlatego teraz coś podpowiadało jej, żeby się pogodzić. Ze śmiercią Bena, z tym, że być może konieczne reformy Republiki przeprowadzi się z pomocą imperialnych pogrobowców, że skoro posłała na śmierć Hana, Luke'a, Amilyn, to czemu nie użyć i tego zbrodniarza, przecież to chyba mniejsza wina. Praktycznie sprawiedliwość. A wtedy ona zostałaby z tą jego „sukcesją”. Mogłaby zniszczyć nasiona Imperium, wpływy Palpatine'a, przefiltrować je i uzdrowić. Najpewniej, bo od środka.  
        Tak zapewne nie należało myśleć. Skarbie, maleńka, działaj na odruchach, zwłaszcza gdy tracisz przytom…  
        — Zaczniesz teraz kłamać? Czy tylko powtarzać „nie, nie, nie” z rozpędu, nawet gdybym postanowił wskrzeszać Republikę? Poprze… Mój ojciec przygotowywał programy szkoleniowe dla nas wszystkich, wytrzymywanie przesłuchań odgrywało tam istotną rolę. Sprawdzał wyniki. Robił ewaluacje. Rozumiesz, prawda?  
        Oczywiście, że tak. Zalewała ją równocześnie fala współczucia i wścieklicy, że drań próbuje to wykorzystać. Działanie na odruchach kazało z dwojga złego wybierać gniew. Uderzać.  
        — Vader nie wiedział, że jestem jego córką. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak traktował Luke'a, myślę, że prędzej zabiłby Tarkina, niż…  
        — Nie myślałem o Vaderze. — Musiał przewidzieć, że spróbuje mu się wyrwać, chwycił ją od razu silniej, odczekał chwilę, nim zaczął gładzić ją wzdłuż kręgosłupa, mocno wbijać kłykcie, idealnie na granicy bólu i przyjemności, całować wzdłuż szyi, wplatał słowa między delikatne ugryzienia, liźnięcia, wszystkie te sztuczki, których sama go nauczyła. — Oboje sięgnęliśmy dalej, niż ci, którzy nas wychowywali. Osiągnęliśmy więcej. Nie powinniśmy trzymać się przestarzałego pro… szkolenia. Było stworzone na inne czasy, na słabsze, mniejsze istoty. Możemy osiągnąć więcej. Musimy osiągnąć więcej, dla dobra galaktyki. Nie wolno nam zaprzepaścić tej szansy przez sentyment dla przeszłości.  
        Proszę, proszę. Swołocz się rozwijała retorycznie.  
        — Ale zamierasz poczekać ze ślubem. Zgodnie z przestarzałą konwencją.  
        Roześmiał się. Ciepły oddech połaskotał jej wgłębienie nad lewym obojczykiem.  
        — Ta nie wydaje mi się przestarzała. Jesteś w żałobie. — Pociągnął ich oboje w stronę kanapy, jeszcze delikatnie; Leia nie stawiła oporu, powiedziała sobie, że to przez zmęczenie. — Jeśli skorzystamy z surogatki albo adopcji, to chyba nie będzie nawet łamało konwencji. Zresztą, ciąża jest obciążeniem dla organizmu. Sztuczne wywołanie dojrzewania komórek, zwłaszcza w twoim wieku, też odbija się…  
        — Mógłbyś przestać?  
        — Cokolwiek zechcesz. — Uśmiechnął się, opadł na siedzenie, ucałował czubki jej palców.  
        — To też. Przestań. — Pozwoliła się mu przyciągnąć na kolana; była nadal zbyt zmęczona, blask w oczach tego skurwiela zbyt jasny, nie fanatyzmem, a radością, nadzieją,  pieprzoną n a d z i e j ą, najzwyklejszymi rzeczami pod słońcem. — Przestań udawać, że moja wola ma znaczenie, skoro galaktyka dba tylko o twoje zdanie i skoro to ty możesz wszystko. Trochę konsekwencji, generale. I tak zrobisz, co zechcesz. Rób, proszę bardzo. Nie zamierzam tego… legalizować.  
        Hux patrzył na nią, długo, uważnie. Może to były znowu niedobre słowa, może wcale nie powinna zawierzać Mocy, wysyłać Luke'a i Hana, walczyć z Benem, kłamać nad Alderaanem – ale nie, nie, to właśnie było kłamstwo, fałszywy wybór, cokolwiek by zrobiła, Tarkin kazałby strzelać, to jest prawda i tylko Ciemna Strona kazała jej myśleć inaczej – może to właśnie wszystko niedobrze.  
        Pocałował ją w końcu, pieprzony łże-generalik, długo, drapiąc lekko zębami, próbując skłonić, żeby otworzyła usta. Nie masz siły, powiedziała sobie znowu, jak przy przesłuchaniach, kiedy mdleje się z bólu, właśnie tak. Nie masz siły. Ani na to, żeby rozsunąć wargi czy zsunąć nogi, ani na to, żeby odwrócić głowę.  
        O odepchnięciu dłoni, którą Hux wsunął jej między uda, nie wspominając. Nie próbował nawet odsunąć sukien – Leia lubiła wrażenie przesuwającej się tkaniny bardziej niż bezpośrednią siłę nacisku, a Hux, obstawiała, lubił mieć materialny dowód tego, że sprawił jej przyjemność. Był mniej technicznie sprawny niż zazwyczaj, odgrywał raczej nieuwagę. Jakby bawił się ze zwierzątkiem, głaskał pittina, myślami był daleko, nie zauważył, że zwierzak się mu przesunął.  
        Leia wolała nie analizować, czemu ta wersja też przestawia jej wnętrzności. Czemu myśl o byciu traktowanym jak element dekoracji, zabawka do skupienia uwagi, lubiana, ale pozbawiona znaczenia, przy seksie zamiast wybuchu wściekłości – całe życie walczyła z etykietką ładnej marketingowej buźki, udowadniała swoje znaczenie, i o, z wielką przyjemnością zabiła Jabbę za to, że śmiał być kolejnym, który spróbował… – tworzyła między jej biodrami wrażenie zapadniętej gwiazdy, czarnej dziury, powoli wciągającej Lei mięśnie, kości, krew, wszystkie organy. Najgęstsza materia wszechświata, grawitacja jak przepaść, trzymająca na uwięzi nawet jej myśli, wolę, uczucia, zmuszająca do powolnego krążenia wokół jednego, coraz mniejszego punktu.  
        Może właśnie dlatego. Moment odpoczynku, oddanie zmartwień, walki, filozofii, żadnej przyszłości, bo nawet czas ginął w czarnej dziurze.  
        Hux wtulał twarz w załamanie między jej szyją a ramieniem, czasem całując, głównie po prostu oddychając, łaskocząc Leię rzęsami. Zabawne, zabawne, miał podobno cały wszechświat pod sobą, mieszkańcy tych planet za oknem musieli się trząść przez całe negocjacje, musieli się trząść na samą myśl o negocjacjach, ale teraz biło od niego tylko skrywaną, zamkniętą na trzy spusty desperacją.  
        W rzeczywistości, poza fantazjami, Leia przecież drania obchodziła. Tak samo jak Hana. Może dlatego sprawiali jej przyjemność tym cackaniem się. Nie budzili chęci wydrapania im oczu. Albo zaduszenia własnym łańcuchem. Aczkolwiek wyobrażenie sobie skurwiela na miejscu tego przerośniętego ślimaka, dławiącego się powoli, czerwieni jego policzków przechodzącej w siność – to wszystko niewątpliwie pomogło Lei w płynnym, spokojnym, prawie delikatnym przejściu do orgazmu.  
        Hux nie zabrał dłoni jeszcze przez chwilę, zwolnił tylko, uczynił dotyk prawie widmowym. Muśnięcia, przeczuwane raczej poprzez drgnięcia wilgotnej tkaniny.  
        — Dziękuję — szepnął wreszcie; wycofał palce, ale twarz nadal chował przy jej twarzy. — Muszę iść, omówić sprawy przed spotkaniem z delegacją… Chyba, że chciałabyś ich przyjąć ze mną?  
        Nie ma mowy. Leia powinna warknąć, ale tylko potrząsnęła głową. To nie będzie prawdziwa władza, nawet prawdziwy wpływ, to właśnie będzie jak u Jabby. Ornament. Cudzy symbol. Poniżające. Chociaż, oczywiście, Hux słuchałby jej rad ze znacznie większą uwagą niż Jabba.  
        Znów ją pocałował, tym razem niewinnie, prawie jak dziecko. Dobranoc, do widzenia, trzymaj się, dzień dobry. Najzwyklejsze rzeczy.  
        Obrócił się na progu. Jak zwykle, mały tchórz. Miej drogę ucieczki pod ręką. Nie chciało się jej nawet całkiem otwierać oczu, patrzyła na niego – rozczochrana grzywka, zmięty kołnierzyk, zaczerwione szczyty kości policzkowych – spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
        — Podobno prawie wszystkie kultury galaktyki mają swoje wersje opowieści o dzieciach, chłopcach i dziewczynach oddawanych różnorakim potworom. — Założył rękawiczkę. — W ofierze.  
        — To dobrze, że przynajmniej nadrobiłeś bajki dla dzieci.  
        — Staram się. Mam sporo rzeczy do nadrobienia. Wiedziałem, na przykład, że nikt nie śmie zniszczyć Kamino, to cofnęłoby biotechnologię o dekady albo i stulecia, ale nie miałem dotąd pojęcia, że aż trzy z gatunków, które Kamino importuje do klonowania i które oceniają jako kluczowe dla przetrwania społeczności, pochodzi z układu, który właśnie odwiedzamy.  
        Wyrzut adrenaliny otworzył Lei oczy, ba, wyostrzył wizję. Hux, przemawiając, poradził sobie z rękawiczką – i wyszedł, pierdolony tchórz, nim zdążyła mu wywrzeszczeć w twarz, jak się bo… jak ona nienawidzi jego i tego „dziękuję”, z którym ją zostawił.


End file.
